Judas Love
by xxyangxx2006
Summary: This is a love story between Alexander Anderson and an OC. WARNING POSSILE SPOILER WARNING! Hope you like it! Possible rating change.
1. Chapter 1

_**JUDAS LOVE**_

(( this is what I look like. Look on profile)

My name is Aine Victoria. When I was younger my family was strict English catholic. And I really hated it (no offence to anyone). They made me go to catholic school, go to communion, and everything else that comes with being Catholic. Even after they died when I was about 7 the orphanage I was sent to, which split me from my twin, made me do all of that in America. Well I didn't enjoy any of it so when I turned 13 I ran away and started doing all the sins except for things dealing with me becoming un-virginized. I'm not savvy with that.  
* Present Day*

One night I were walking the streets and the normal sleazy guys hit on me and I shooed them away like usual. Then a new man was walking the streets but I just ignored him. As I walked by him he grabbed me by the arm and the wrapped his arm around your waste.

"What do you think you're doing there stranger?" I yelled at him.

"I'm thirsty and you're nice looking. I think you're the perfect choice." He opened his mouth to reveal fangs.

My eyes widened in shock as he went for my throat and I thought, "_Oh my god! Vampires exist! I'm sorry god but please save ME_!!!"

Out of nowhere a blade strikes the thing through the chest and it hits me but just gave me a scratch. The man turned into dust and out from the shadows came a tall man with blonde hair and green eyes. He had a little stubble and a scar on his left cheek. He looked like a priest. I fell to your knees and looked to where I was hit.

My widened eyes widened more (if possible) as you saw it was deeper than it looked and half the blade was in your chest. Good thing it was on my right side and not by your heart, but still it was getting out a lot of blood. My vision started getting dizzy and I soon started to black out. I fell on my side and the last thing I saw was the blonde man coming over to me and yelling orders in a Scottish accent.  
*When I come back to consciousness*

I'm awake and I notice I'm in a nice soft bed. "_How did I get here?" _I thought as I got up and then looked at my new clothes that looked like this

And then thought, "_And who changed me into these new clothes?_" ((look to my profile))

A knock came on the door and trying to keep my anger down I said in a low voice, "Come in."

The door opened and the blonde haired man who saved me came in and said in his Scottish accent I heard before I went unconscious, "Good you're up. My name in Alexander Anderson and what may call you my dear?"

I was taken back by his kindness and said without anger but awe, "My name is Aine." I then remember the reason I was angry but just blushed and said, "And who may I ask changed my clothes?"

He put on a smile and said, "Don't worry one of the female members of the Vatican's Iscariot changed you."

"_Wait! I'm in the Vatican. God I told you to save me and you did but now you put me in this torture!" _I thought as I balled my hand into a fist.

"Thank you so much Anderson but I was just wondering how I may repay you for saving my life?" I said with a little bite to it to how my unwillingness to do anything too much, I then thought, "_I'm only saying this in good respects. Not because I want to._"

"Well I can't think of anything now but I'll think of something." He then turned and brought in a cart that had food on it," So if you were up I brought you some food."  
I then felt how hungry I was, "Th...Thank you."

He bowed and then left saying, "I think I know how you can repay the Iscariot Miss Aine."  
You then went to the food cart and started eating thinking,"_ This tastes so good!_"

After I was done eating I looked around to see a dresser (empty), the bed I slept on, and another door that was ajar revealing and bathroom with a toilet and a decent sized tub. I thought a bath would be a good idea so I went into the bathroom, shut the door and turned the water on. I saw a small cabinet and looked inside revealing a small bath bubble container, shampoo, and conditioner. I then grabbed all three, added the bubbles to the increasing water, and placed the shampoo and conditioner on the side of the tub.

I undressed and noticed the bandages where my wound was. I thought, "_Hmm... I guess it was pretty bad. Lucky Anderson was there or I'd be doomed. Oh well time for my bath._" I kept the bandages on and shut the water off when it got to a 'safe' level. I got in and only kept my head above the water and bubbles.

I heard a knock on the door followed by a soft woman voice saying, "May I come in Miss."

I replied, "Sure if you don't mind me being in the tub, and how long was I unconscious?"

"Oh. Well I'll just speak to you thought the bathroom door. And you were out just a day with a serious wound."

"O.k." I said starting to wash your hair.

The woman came up to the closed door and she said," When you are finished with you washing I'm to change your bandages and take you to see someone who wishes to speak with you..."

"Alright I'll hurry."  
*ten minutes later*

When I was done and come out with a towel wrapped around myself and I say, "I'm ready."

The woman who came in was short and had her white hair in a bun. Her eyes were brown and anyone could tell she was an elderly nun.

She then walked over to me and told me," Please sit down. It'll only take a second."

I sat down and she started removing the bandages that wrapped around my upper torso like a sports bra. When it was completely removed her eyes grew wide and mine did to. I looked down at my wound but it was gone. Only leaving a scar.

The elderly woman's eyes grew to normal size and then she said calmly," I guess you can get dressed now. I'll be waiting on the other side of the door."

She got up and headed out leaving me by myself shocked to get dressed. I did get dressed and thought,"_ How did my wound heal so fast? I was only out for a day and she said it was serious! What in the world!_"

I was finished dressing and went out the door, not showing shock but felling it, and followed the elderly woman to my destination. It took only a short time walking in the Roman style hallway to get to a tall Victorian door which the old nun knocked on saying," She's here."

An Italian sounding voice, or so it sounded to me, called from within saying, "You may send her in Meredith."

The old woman, Meredith, opened the door and I went in.

I looked around and saw Anderson there and a large wooden desk with a large chair and a man with blonde hair tied in a pony tail and blue eyes. He was also dressed like a priest. In his Italian accent he said, "Ah Miss Aine just the person I wanted to see."


	2. Chapter 2

"Um... hi" I said obviously nervous. I had no idea who this guy was and he knew me. I let out a nervous laugh and thought," Who am I talking to?"  
He got a look of confusion and the said," I'm sorry. I forgot to give you my name. I'm Enrico Maxwell the head of the Iscariot. Do you know what that is?"  
"I'm sorry I don't." I let out another nervous laugh and peek over at Anderson then back at Enrico, "Am I supposed to know?"

"Well no but since your attack last night and you're offering to pay back Anderson in some way we have come up with a way you can repay him." Enrico said with a gentle smile.

I kept on a serious face but in my mind it was like this. "OH GOD WHAT DID I GET MYSELF INTO? WHAT ARE THEY GOING TO MAKE ME DO? AM I GOING TO ... NO NO NO DON'T THINK LIKE THAT AINE THEY WOULDN'T? THEY'RE PRIESTS. O.k. calm down I just have to ask." (all that happened in like two seconds) I then said," What is it you are planning for me then?"

Anderson answered," You will help me with the children at the orphanage in Ireland at first, then after we see what you are capable of we'll determine what you can do then." he smiled widely and I felt a little blush crossing my face. He then continued to say with a more serious/concerned face, "Oh and how are your injuries?"

"Oh they're actually all healed. Only leaving a scar. Strange usually I'm the slowest healer of them all." I let out another nervous laugh as I see the two men's shocked expressions," You Iscariots sure are good healers. Anyway when do I start?"

They regained their composers and Enrico said," Well since your healing is complete you'll be taking a flight to Ireland tomorrow evening. You can go back to your room."

Meredith came in bowed and I followed her out saying, "Thank you for letting me repay my dept." You then left and heard Anderson and Enrico talking. Probably about my rapid healing rate.

When you got to I room Meredith left and I waited till I couldn't hear her anymore. When she was no longer heard I ran around the room looking for some of my things." I have to get out of here. No way am I going back to this Catholic junk." I thought.

I found my things and took a peek outside a window in my room. It was already dark outside. I then peeked out my door and saw no one so I snuck out the door and the whole building without being noticed. I then ran to town and changed in a dark alley keeping my priestess clothes in my back pack.  
((This is what I'm wearing. look to my profile ))

I then hear my stomach growling as I leave the alley and thought, "Hmm... I guess I need to find my normal bar for food and tricking suckers into a drinking game. Ernie should enjoy the money to."

* At the bar*

"Hey Ernie I'm back!" I said as I sat down at the bar.

A fat bartender, the owner of the place Ernie, said, "Hey Aine. How've you been? I didn't see you here last night?"

"Well I was walking here and then some strange guy attacked me." I then saw his shocked/worried expression, "but don't worry someone saved me and then I went on my marry way."

"Ah well that's good," he then went and whispered in my ear and said, "There is a bunch of college kids over there who've been asking for drinking contests all night with no reply. They hadn't been drinking anything but water so far so it should be a fair fight."

"Thanks," thanks I whispered back and walked over to them, they were two guys and two girls. I then said," Rumor around the bar is you are in good need for a drinking contest over here. So can I help as some competition?"

They grew on satisfied smiles and then said," Sure", one guy then said," What are your conditions?,"  
I replied saying," Whoever loses has to pay for all the drinks and food the winner and losers drink till midnight.", I put an emphasis on singular winner and multiple losers.

The other guy looked to his group who nodded and shook I extended hand saying," Deal."

I then smiled and said; "Hey Ernie give us the usual." the group looked at me now thinking they made a mistake going against me as I said 'usual'. I then continued saying, "You should never have agreed."

*Andersons POV*

"I guess I should check up on Aine. I don't know why but I feel I need to see if she's o.k." Anderson headed from his room to Aine's. It was just a short two minute walk. He knocked on the door and said, "Aine may I come in."  
No answer. He knocked again. Still no answer.

"What in the world?" Anderson thought before he burst in through the door and looked around everywhere in the room but Aine wasn't there," Where is she? I guess I should check town."

*Back to Me *

"WOHOO! I won! You guys wouldn't last a day where I came from. Now you have to pay for all the drinks you drank and what I did and will drank. You're welcome Ernie." I yelled triumphant.

I and my hopeless competition drank ten glasses each of some powerful stuff which drew a crowd around. They were almost passed out and making up a silent storm of curses. I won.

It was about thirty minutes later after I finished my meal when someone came in and came up to the bar and asked Ernie in a familiar Scottish accent," Have you seen a blonde girl with green eyes named Aine."  
"And may I ask who's asking?" Ernie asked a little suspicious.

"Father Alexander Anderson." He replied. I knew it. I chanced a look up as he looked over at me.  
"Shoot!" I thought as Anderson put a hand on my shoulder.

He looked so worried but then as he saw my whole face he grew a smile and said," You worried me Miss Aine. I thought you had a run in with another of the little 'friends'. Now come on let's go." he grabbed my hand but for a strange reason I was a little dazed by his smile.

I came back to my senses halfway to the door and I ripped your hand from his grip. I walked back to the counter finished the rest of my ale and said, "Let's have a little contest whoever gets wasted first gets their way. Deal?"  
And as an answer Anderson sat down next to me. He looked like he was disappointed in me but I didn't care.

I got to the contest and when I got to thirty shots of some strong stuff all the college kids money was gone due to its expensive nature. I then got up and ran to the bathroom and threw up. After I were done and cleaned up I went out and a concerned Anderson was waiting for me. I smiled and said," You won. I guess you can take me back now."

All my strength was depleted now and I fell forward expecting to meet the hard cold floor's greeting. But it never came. Instead an arm grabbed my stomach and another came and put me bridal style into Anderson' arms. I looked around and saw a concerned yet triumphant Ernie and Anderson looking down on me. I smiled and then fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

* Whenever I wake up *

I didn't have a hangover so that was good. I looked at my watch and it was 3 A.M. the next morning. God must love me for not giving me a hangover. I then felt something folded around my waist and something against my back. Cautiously I turn around and see a sleeping Anderson holding me, and in my bed. I carefully get out of his grasp and get out of bed. At this point I was silently freaking out and then caught of whiff of something disgusting.

"_What is that smell?_" I then figure out the smell was alcohol and it was me. "_Ugh. I got to take another bath._" I thought then walked into the bathroom and quickly got out of my clothes and got in the bubble filled tub. I started humming a tune when I heard Anderson calling my name.

"I'm in the tub Anderson. I really stunk of alcohol." I said as if it meant nothing.

"Oh. Well after your done go to the church if you please. I'm thinking you have a need to go to confession." Anderson replied in the same manor.

"Alright. Just what time do I have to go? It's like three in the morning." I replied.

"Well this one I'll be the confessee and you'll be the confessor since I'm sure no other priests will be up at this time. And with that I'll hear you in the confession room sown the hall to your right." And with that he left.

"_Well I guess he gets a few confessions from me. Oh well there's nothing I can do about it." _I thought and continued my bath.

When I was done I got into my un-alcohol smelling priestess outfit and went to the church where Anderson told me it was and I went to the confession room. I knocked on the door and Anderson's voice came from within saying, "Come in."

I did and Anderson was already in his little part of the confession booth. I then went into mine and he said," Now tell me all the sins you have done."

I let out a sigh and then I started," Well I guess my sins started when I was 13 when I ran away from home and the Catholic Church. I then made a pact with myself to do as many things as the church forbade as possible and did. I did it all except for having sex until you are married," I blushed when saying that for some strange reason," That was the only promise I kept to myself, my sister, my parents, and god. I mostly kept it because of my sister."

I then go on to describe more about my sins and then when I was done he said," Do you regret doing all of that?"

"Actually I do.", I reply.

"Then you are forgiven. Now let's get ready to pack. We have our flight tomorrow night." Anderson replied.

That was both of our hints to get out and do some packing. Since all my things were already in a bag I offered, "Umm... Anderson do you need any help? All my things are in a bag already so I can help." I put on a generous smile." Otherwise I can just go back and get some sleep and you can wake me up when we are going to leave for our flight."

Anderson put on a smile and said," No. You can get your sleep. I'm mostly packed already since I was just here on a mission. But thanks for asking."

"Your welcome." I replied then headed out the door and back to your room.

When I got back my room I got into bed and fell asleep very soon after.

I woke up to someone shaking me lightly and I opened eyes. Surprisingly it was light but I guessed I slept through most of the day. That usually happened after I got wasted. I sat up and looked to the person who woke me and it was Anderson.

I then said, "Guess it's time to go?"

"You are correct." he put on a smile and then I got up and grabbed my bag.

"Lead the way." I said as you got to the door  
He let out a chuckle and walked out the door and walked to a staircase with me following.

We both got to the top of the staircase when we went out another door that revealed a jet on an air plane landing pad. "_Wow. The Iscariot can ride in style_." I thought as we walked towards the private jet.  
Anderson got in and helped me up in it as well when I saw Maxwell. He waved and said," Nice to see you again Miss Aine."

I replied," Good to see you too. So how long will this flight take?"

Anderson replied when we both sat down," We don't really know. We never tried to figure it out."  
"Hm... Well if you don't mind I'll be taking that time to sleep and to read. Is there a flat surface or just a row of seats?" I said.

Maxwell replied," There is a room towards the back with a few small cots and blankets. You are welcome to them."

I gave a generous smile and said," Thanks." and headed back there seeing a little blush from Maxwell as I left. I let out a small chuckle and when I got to the back I got out the cot and a pillow and a long blanket. I then lay down and fell asleep after a while.

In my dream I was in a flower field. It was bright and the smell of different flowers flooded my senses. I turned around and saw a lake which I ran towards and jumped in. I swam for a while then got out and air dried. I then notice I was wearing a white sundress so it was see through right now revealing my white under garments. I then return to the center of the field and bent down and prayed then a sharp pain came from my back and I started screaming. I then clawed at my back and something white and feathery came out. They were wings white feathery wings that encircled my body.  
((Like this. look to profile ))  
I then woke up to Anderson shaking me and Maxwell standing close by. I felt tears on my face and wiped them away revealing they were tears of blood and then looked to Anderson who looked sincerely worried.

I then put on a one sided smile and said," I was screaming in my sleep wasn't I."  
He nodded his head and I then replied," When I have certain kind of dreams where it causes me to scream. I started having them last year and they were all relatively the same but tonight was the worst, but I'm fine now. Really."  
Anderson then let go and let out a sigh and asked," We that's good, but what was your dream about?"  
"Well..." I then told them what I dreamt of and then said, "Well those dreams tire me out so I'm going to sleep."  
Anderson let me go and I laid back down closed my eyes and then fell asleep for the rest of the flight.

I woke up when I felt the jet land. I sat up and wiped my eyes. No blood which was good. But that was the first time I cried blood after those dreams. Strange things, good and bad, have happened when I joined the Catholic Church again. I got up and ran my fingers through my hair. I looked to the front of the plane and Anderson and Maxwell were asleep.  
"_I guess I should wake them. I don't know my way around Rome. And anyway Are we in Rome yet or are we just landing in Ireland? If not then it must've been Anderson who carried me._" I thought as I walked up to the front of the plane to wake up Anderson and Maxwell. I put my hand on their shoulders and they woke up with some resistance.

When the plane landed completely Anderson and Maxwell both insisted upon them carrying my bags. (Even though it was just your book bag.) We then entered a limo, surprised by the high class again, and I was now in between Maxwell and Anderson. They made light conversation but I just kept quiet and only spoke when spoken to. I was mostly remembering my dream and the pain I felt in my back.

I dazed off for the rest of the ride then Maxwell shook me to get my attention.

I still had a dazed look in my eyes when he said, "I've been trying to get your attention for five minutes now Miss Aine. Look out the window."

He said this and pointed to the window past Anderson which I had to climb on the floor by his feet or climb over him to look out. I wasn't thinking and was still a bit dazed so I climbed on top of Anderson's lap and looked out the window. He blushed but I didn't notice.

When I looked out I saw a huge cathedral that looked familiar. I then got a ping in my memory and that was the Vatican Cathedral. "_This really isn't a dream. I'm in Rome._" I thought then got back to my senses. I blushed realizing I was on top of Anderson and quickly sat across from him on the other side of the limo and said, "I'm sorry. I was dazed a bit from thinking."

"It's alright, but let's try not to mention this to anyone else. Right Maxwell?" Anderson said.

Maxwell nodded and then said, "You weren't yourself. We'll just not mention it."

For the next five minutes I kept quiet until the car pulled up to the Cathedral and I got out after the two men who I followed shyly into the Vatican Cathedral. It was closed so no one other than priests and nuns and such were here. As tradition they went to the center of this grand cathedral and went to pray.

I went one by one starting with Maxwell. Anderson then said, "So Miss Aine what do you think of the Vatican?"

"It's very beautiful. And sorry for the incident in the car. When I get dazed out I usually don't know what I'm doing." I said with a nervous chuckle after.

"I said it was alright. Don't worry. If you wish to change that ask god for help and you can do it.", Anderson said with a smile.

That made me blush so I turned my face away from his and made small talk until Maxwell came out. I then decided to take my turn and entered and started to pray. This calmed me down, but then I opened my eyes to look around after a minute and saw I was in the flower field from my dream. I started to panic. "_I was just in that church a minute ago. Wasn't I?_" I then look around and a ball of light is heading towards me. It calms me back down for some reason and comes right in front of my face and says in a deep man's voice "**Aine don't be afraid. I put you back on this Earth to do a job and I will wake up your true abilities now since you are now ready for it. But I warn you. This must be carried out, and if not you will stay here till it is. You will not enter the domains of heaven and you will not die until it is done.**"

And with that the ball engulfed my body with its light and the flower field disappeared to reveal the church once again. The light went away and I went back to my praying position out of instinct. Then from my back came the pain from the dream. The excruciating pain in my back. I started screaming my head off and heard someone trying to get in without success.

I then yelled, "ANDERSON, MAXWELL! PLEASE HELP ME!" Then a ripping sound came from my back as my skin and clothes ripped to reveal the wings from the dream. I was now starting to bleed heavily as Anderson and Maxwell came in. I saw them standing there looking at me, my wings probably, and I said calmly, "I think I need some blood. I'm running very low."

I then felt your wings return from whence they came and fainted. With Maxwell and Anderson running over to me.


	4. Chapter 4

I woke up to blinding lights and something was over my face. I tried to move but all I could manage was my fingers, everything hurt too much. I looked towards my nose and saw a breathing mask.

"_Great. One situation after another and it gets more fun each time._" I thought as I looked around.

I was in a hospital like room but not a hospital. I was covered by one of those divider things so I couldn't see the door. I smiled at that fact because I couldn't stand hospital smells. Then I'm able to bear the pain so I slowly sit up in fact that my last request was for some blood since I lost a lot of it in my newest incident.

"_Iscariot sure has been causing me a lot of problems lately, but if it wasn't for Anderson I would probably be dead right now._" I thought as I rubbed the back of my neck.

A door opened but I didn't care who entered. I was just stretching to try and ease my pain. Someone the moved the separator and came that familiar Irish accent, "Oh thank goodness you're alright."

I turn to see Anderson and he definitely looked like a heavy weight was lifted from his shoulders. I smile and hear my stomach growling making and I blush for some reason. He laughed and said, "I guess it would be a good time to gives you your food.", my eyes then travel to the plate of food in his hand and wonder why I haven't noticed it before.

He places the food in front of me and I start eating it. After I swallow I say, "Well did all the blood get cleaned up? I'm sure no one would be allowed in that cathedral for sometime." I then laugh.

He gets on a serious face and says, "Actually after we picked you up all your blood actually went back into your body. Aine did anything happen to you?"

"Hm… let's see. I remember have this strange dream but I can't remember what it was about exactly." I replied and took another bite of my food.

"I see, well. You should be fit to leave today but it all depends on how you feel. So do you think you can make it out of bed?" Anderson said with some worry behind.

I flex my arm and put the other hand on the muscle and smile saying, "I'm fine. I just need my clothes back and I'll be ready to work." I stood up and felt a little dizzy but hid it quite well.

He let out another sigh of relief and said, "Your clothes are in the next room. I'll wait for you and then take you to see the children."

"Alright.", I then walked to the room he pointed to and walked in. I shut the door and saw my clothes. The back was now open but it was sewn that way incase another of those instances happened. I changed into it and exited the room.

Anderson was right where he said he would be and I smiled saying, "Alright I'm ready."

He smiled back and started walking towards the courtyard. I zoned out but was aware of my surroundings while I thought about what happened back at the church. After a few minutes I began to hear children's' voices. Then we turn a corner and the giant courtyard comes into view and the kids, orphans I guess, are out playing.

Anderson stops at the edge of where stone meets grass and says to me, "Well these are the orphans I care for. Are you sure you feel up to meeting many little kids?"

I smile and say, "Sure am. You lead the way."

He does and before we even get three feet onto the grass the kids spot Anderson they start running at him.

"_He seems really happy with these kids,_" I think as you see his expression change as the kids encircle him and some jump on him.

Anderson puts the little ones down and says, "Now children calm yourselves. Today we have a new person and she'll be helping me and getting to know you. Meet Miss Aine."

And if practiced they all turn to me and say, "Hello Miss Aine nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too." I reply and say, "I hope we'll have fun together."

Some of the older boys laugh and I give them a nice but warning glance at them that changes their sinful thoughts. The younger kids though, except for the shyer ones, come over to me and start talking all at once, about where I came from, asking if I'll go over and play with them, what do I do, and random stuff to that nature.

A group of about 12 year olds come over and take me with them and a group of smaller kids to play hopscotch with them. I do and later another group of boys and girls drag me over to play another game and eventually they are called in by Anderson to get ready and clean for dinner. Surprisingly I had a very good time and my worries actually went away for a bit.

Anderson and I make sure all the kids are in and I think they are but Anderson asks another kid something and Anderson panics and then calms down and show the kids to their rooms, while I show them where they stay as well. But he seemed to be doing it a little fast to mew and I haven't been here for to long. When the last one is in their room Anderson turns to me and says with a serious/worried face, "Aine may you help me look for a little girl. Her name is Suzie and didn't come in yet."

I see why he was panicking and nodded my head. We then run out, split up, and start looking anywhere and everywhere saying, "Suzie!" It was getting darker and now even I was getting a little more worried, and I was worried from the start. I knew what sick people roamed the night world and they can be brutal and scary to a little kid.

I was about to give up thinking she was abducted when I heard crying and a little voice crying, "HELP ME!!!!" I don't even hesitate but run toward the yelling and see an older man about thirty, and looked like a preacher and see a little brown haired, blue eyed girl with a white t-shirt and an ankle long red skirt running from this man.

I finally get to the little girl pick her up and turn to face the man wit a death glare. He stopped and then gave a wicked, insane, vampiric smile and said in an accent I couldn't think of, "Ah… I love the night…such beautiful scenery…and such innocent women… and some not so innocent. But you both are very innocent. I don't get so lucky as to find to innocent females everyday. Now come here I want to have you. I'm hungry and promise you'll not be my ghouls but my women."

I shook my head and said, "I don't think so. I wouldn't want to be a vampire's woman even if it was on my death bed." I then started running away and ran fast with the little girl in my arms thinking, "_Please let Anderson be around here. I can't kill a vampire by myself without any weapons._"

I looked back and all around and didn't see the vampire anywhere but guessing he was close. So I quickly hide the little girl in a bush and tell her to keep as quiet as she can, "Just think of this as a game of hide and seek. If that man comes to get you run as fast as you can to me or if you can't see me try to run back to the Vatican, alright?" I said with a smile.

She shook her head and stopped crying. She even put on a little smile, which I guess, due to her love of games. I then ran away from the bush but made sure I could still see it then stopped and the vampire came running soon after.

He stopped a few feet in front of me and asked, "So have you reconsidered?"

I shook my head and then started to dance to swan lake. He got a confused look on his face and with that I went over and stated attacking him with my arms and legs while still keeping in beat to a very fast swan lake. I then switched from dancing attack, martial arts. He still hadn't laid an attack on me and so I got a chance to look around. I saw that there was a thick tree branch I could use as a weapon, it would be a little messy, but I thought it would be better to be a mess then a vampire's women, more likely ghoul(what ever that is) now. Can't have a rebellious wife.

I quickly ran, got the branch, and turned towards the vampire who came after me in a blind rage, and he ran his heart right into the branch. As he did that he realized what he did and turned to dust meaning he died.

I wiped the sweat off my forehead and went over to the little bush. I heard something coming from the bushes behind the bush so I grabbed my branch and stood in front of it protecting the child. A zombie creature came out of the bushes ahead of us and the little girl behind me came out of the bushes, started crying out of fear, and clung to my leg with an iron grip. This limited my movement so much I couldn't move.

The zombie creature got closer and then when I was about to stick it in the heart a bayonet struck it first. The zombie turned to dust and the bayonet hit my stick, stopping it from hitting me. I gave a sigh of relief from that but took the bayonet out of the branch to get ready for whatever was coming my way.

I then heard a familiar voice, "Aine are you alright?" And Anderson came out of the bushes. I lowered my weapon and the little girl ran crying over to Anderson. He bent down and tried to calm her down but it wasn't working.

He now looked a little concerned but I smiled and walked over to them. I bent down next to Suzie, picked her up and held her in my arms bridal style.

I then ask, "Would you mind if I sing you a song?"

She shook her head giving her approval and then I started singing, in a beautiful soprano, Ave Maria. Suzie stated to calm down once I started singing and looked at me with awe as my wings came out, without any pain, and enveloped me, her, and Anderson. I grew a tender smile on, while singing, while this happened.

She then smiled and soon fell asleep once the song was over, and I noticed that Anderson was just starting at me with awe. I took a step back and started to blush saying, "So Anderson… I think we should get this little one back. Don't you?"

He snapped out of his awe struck state and he said, "Um… sure. But Aine what about your wings? Also you have a very good singing voice."

I then realized my wings were still out and said, "Well I don't know exactly how to work these things yet so I think they'll go back in on their own. Now you lead the way. I got turned around a while back and don't know where I am."

He chuckled once and then said, "Here let me hold Suzie. But sure I know my way back." He held his arms out so he could carry Suzie.

"You could hold her if she didn't have such a strong grip on my hair and arm," I replied as he noticed the hair grabbed and arm. He put his arms down then.

He then led the way and started heading back with me following. After a minute I asked, "What's a ghoul?"

He replied, "That zombie thing you saw was a ghoul. It is what people who are not virgins turn into when they are turned by a vampire."

"Ah. Well I'm glad I killed that vampire when I did other wise I might've been his woman." I said then ran into Anderson who apparently stopped out of no where.

He turned around to me and put his hands on my shoulders saying, "You killed a vampire? By your self? And with what?"

"Yes I killed him, by myself, and with my dancing attacks then a branch through the heart." I said a little nervous.

He laugh in a relief way and an amazed way and said, "You amaze me the more I know you Aine.," he let me go and then turned and started walking away saying, "We'll be there soon."

I followed right after and smiled feeling proud of myself. After five minutes of walking, it was now after dark and I saw the orphanage. I let go a breath I didn't know I was holding as soon as I got to the stone walk way.

I then said, "Um… where's Suzie's room?"

"I'll take you there. Then I'll show you where you'll be sleeping." Anderson replied.

I followed after Anderson and he led me to a room around where the others' rooms were. I entered the room quietly and tried to keep my wings out of the way. I then placed Suzie on the only empty bed and as soon as she hit the pillow she let go of Aine and hugged the pillow.

I then left the room and quietly shut the door and asked, "So where'll I be sleeping?"

He then pulled out a sheet of paper out of his pocket and his eyes widened, "It says you'll be sleeping in… my room."

My eyes widened but he started walking away and I followed. I stayed quiet for the whole walk and so did he but when we both got to the room it got awkward. He opened the door and I said, "I'll sleep on the floor. I just need a pillow."

He looked shocked. Probably at the idea of him making a woman sleep on the floor but I was used to it. When you travel around a lot to try and try to find work you learn to get used to sleeping on people's floors.

He then said with an assertive tone, "No I'll sleep on the floor and you'll sleep on the bed tonight."

I smiled a bit and then said, "NO. I'll sleep on the floor. I wouldn't want to discomfort you in your own room, and anyway I'm used to sleeping on the ground."

He smiled and said, "No I will." I then said, "No I will." It went like that for sometime then Anderson and I said at the same time a little frustrated, "FINE! I'll sleep on the bed!"

We both realized what we said and blushed. We walked into the room and then I said, "I guess we'll both be sleeping in the bed. I'll change into my night wear in the bathroom."

I quickly went into the bathroom and changed into all white underwear and I changed into a white dress that was my night gown. It looked like the summer dress I was wearing in my dream. Interesting how things turned out.

I yelled out the door, "Anderson. Are you done changing?"

"Yes. You can come out now." He replied.

I came out and both of us blushed. He was just in boxers and me in my mid thigh summer dress. We went to opposite sides of the bed and got under the covers. We both scooted as close to our side as possible.

I fell asleep soon and I woke up a little while after in comforting embrace. It's like when you were little and had a nightmare and your parents let you sleep in their bed. Feeling both of their hugs. I then realized that the embrace came from Anderson, but in this sleepy haze I really didn't mind it. You could even say I enjoyed it. I then closed my eyes and just smelled the scent that was Anderson.

I then heard Anderson's realization that we were so close and hugging. I felt him pull me closer and I responded by hugging him back. He was startled by my response but must've thought it was my subconscious responding and I could hear him smell the scent that was me. I then buried my face into his chest and I fell asleep. ((He did soon after))


	5. Chapter 5

We both woke up at the same time to a knocking at the door and realized that we were in a position that would be hard to explain nothing happened. We quickly both separated and I ran to the bathroom to change but placed and pillow and blanket on the floor so it looked like one of us did.

I changed to my outfit but today since I decided was the first day of my new life I grabbed a knife I had in my bag, for defense purposes, and I cut my hair to chin length. All my hair that once went down past the middle of back fell to the floor. I swept it up as best I could and threw it in the trash.

"_Good bye my old life._" I thought as I grabbed the rest of my things out of the bathroom and left the bathroom. Anderson was now getting dressed and he looked to me as I exited and was shocked at what I did with my hair. I then said, "New life, new hair. Anyway what's the rush?"

"I have to get to a city in Northern Ireland called Patrick. Vampires are there and I have to take of them before those Protestant Hellsing members get there. Also you hair looks nice." He then turned back to his work.

"Thanks. Anyway what do you want me to tell the kids? You know the reason you're gone." I replied liking the compliment. I then closed my eyes and thought how my mother would react to my new hair style.

"Well I was going to ask if you wanted to come with me." He replied. I then opened my eyes and he was serious. The look in his eyes and his body language was all serious.

I was taken aback and just couldn't get the words out. I wanted to go with him to help him. Then I realized that I didn't want to go just because of that. I wanted to go just to be with him. I then realized I may have feelings for him. I managed to put on a smile and said, "Sure I'll go with you. Can I get a weapon first though? I may have been able to kill my first vampire but it was only with a branch I luckily found."

He put on a smile and then said, "Sure. Is there any specific weapon you know how to use?"

"Well I can use any weapon you put in my hands. My mother wanted to make sure I knew what I was doing if I ever got in trouble in secret from my dad and sister though." I said and put a hand behind my head.

He laughed and then said, "Well let's see what you can do with a bayonet. We'll have plenty of room to move on the plane so I can see if we need another for you."

My smile grew bigger and I, for some reason, blushed, then said, "Alright."

*** On the plane and it's nighttime***

"Alright show me what you got." Anderson said as he passed me a bayonet.

"Right," I said with a competitive smile.

I ran at him faster than I have ever before bayonet first and he blocked it. My eyes grew more intense and I backed off and came at him again. He moved to the side but as I was about to pass him I quickly turned and put the blade against his neck and said, "Check mate."

He smiled and I put my blade down and my eyes went back to their normal selves. He then said, "Very good. I couldn't even move that fast to block your blow."

"Thanks. Now we should be there soon. I guess you could tell me a plan." I said.

"Alright, we'll jump down to the top of the building and then kill the vampire. After that all the ghouls should die." Anderson said.

"Good plan, but are we parachuting down or…" I couldn't finish. I didn't want to think about jumping from a plane at this height and, you know, SPLAT!

"We'll be jumping. But don't worry I'll protect you. I'm a regenerator. If I fall my legs will just heal back up. You'll be falling with me but I'll carry you on my back so you won't get hurt." He smiled and I blushed, "Well we should get jumping." He turned around and motioned for me to hop on.

I did, blushing more than ever, and the he opened the door and jumped out of the plane. The wind brushed through my hair and sent it up above my head, the wind blasting in my ears. I couldn't hear a thing and couldn't see a thing because the wind was blasting into my eyes.

Next thing I know we stopped and there was a big crack. I then jump off Anderson's back and I see his blood on the ceiling but he was healed completely. I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding and then took out my bayonet. He did as well and we entered the building from a door on the roof.

When we got in we were met by ghouls. We attacked them and they were easy, then we got a floor down and we met the vampire. He was nothing. I grew on my intense eyes and went after the vampire even though there were protests from Anderson. I sped through the ghouls killing each of them except for one who was behind the vampire which I killed in less than 5 seconds.

The vampire turned to dust but the ghoul didn't. That was a surprise. Anderson said that if I killed the vampire the ghouls would die. I quickly killed the remaining ghoul. Anderson and I then heard gunshots from below and he told me, "Go back on the roof and wait for me there. I think our Protestant friends are here."

I nodded and headed back up to the roof. I sat down and waited. I heard even more of a racket and then a helicopter landed near the building and a woman and two men came out of it and went into the building. I then thought, "I must be missing a lot."

Then a little while later a huge amount of bats started coming towards the building. My eyes widened and they entered the building. One bat though stayed and flew in front of me. It stayed there for a while and then out of nowhere papers started to envelope me and the bat backed up a bit. I then was lifted off the ground and next thing I know I'm back in the jet with Anderson.

I asked, "What in the world happened?"

He looked disappointed and then said, "The first two vampires in a while and I didn't even get to kill them. I really don't like those Protestants."

We just left it at that and flew back to the Vatican, but our main mission was a success so I couldn't complain. But I knew Anderson would hold this for a while. He seemed really down. I sat down next to Anderson ((we were across from each other)) and gave him a hug.

I didn't know why but every time I see someone feeling bad it's my instinct to go over and hug them. I just closed my eyes and I could feel him looking down at me. I was about to let go but I felt Anderson return the hug. I opened my eyes and looked up at him. I felt, as I looked into his eyes, that we were meant to be together forever. I hoped he felt the same way but I wasn't sure. I then moved closer to his face and he moved closer to mine.

We then got so close that his breath was ghosting across my lips now, and he was so tantalizingly close to me. He then cups my cheeks with both his hands. I can feel myself grow red in the cheeks. I have never realized he was this good looking. His lips covered mine gently, and I strangely enjoy it. His hands slide down my neck and down my arms. Our lips melt and I open my mouth slowly.

The open mouth kiss becomes more tender yet passionate. I enjoy this; I never thought a man like him would be this wonderful. I wrap my arms around his neck, my hands in his hair and his in mine. I then release my mouth from his but he's gently kissing my neck, holding me gently.

I then say, "I don't want to but I think we should stop." He kisses my lips and I kiss back. I really, really didn't want to stop.

He then releases and says, "You're right. I don't know what came over me."

I put a hand on his cheek and then say, "No it's alright." I blush, smiled, and then say, "Also you're a very good kisser." I got up and then sat in the seat across from him.

We both try to fix ourselves to make it look like that never happened. This should've never happened. He should've never done this, but I quite enjoyed it.

I then think a startling thought, "_I sure hope there aren't any cameras in this plane_."

The plane then hits the ground and we get our bags ready. Things probably will be a little weird between us now, but that's just one side effect from this. I sure hope it isn't though. I think I love him. I don't want to lose him.

We were about to leave the plane when Anderson bent down and whispered in my ear, "I love you Aine. I don't know how but when I first saw you I loved you."

I was going to respond but when he straightened up Maxwell came to greet us and I didn't want to reveal what we did just yet.

He then said with a smile, "I see you've returned. I heard from that _woman_ Integra that you had an encounter. Is this true?"

Anderson smiled and replied, "We did. We also met both of their pet vampires. Or at least I did. I ordered Miss Aine to stay on the roof and wait for me to get her."

I laughed and put a hand behind my head saying, "Yeah so after we killed the vampire I have no idea what happened."

Maxwell smiled and said, "Well that's alright. I'll expect a full report from you Anderson later, and I'm sorry about the situation last night."

"It's alright. Anderson offered to take to the floor so I got to sleep on the bed, even though I offered to sleep on the ground first." I said.

Anderson said, "I couldn't let a lady sleep on the ground when I'm perfectly capable."

"Fine I give up. I thank you for sleeping on the ground Anderson." I replied.

Maxwell then said, "Well if you don't mind it'll be some time till I can get you your own room Aine."

"No that's fine. He and I will just switch off every night." And with that I headed inside

Maxwell then started walking and Anderson followed. I wanted to tell Anderson about the way I felt but there wasn't a time Maxwell wouldn't hear.

I then turned to Anderson and my room and Anderson and Maxwell went to Maxwell's office for a report.

When I got in I quickly walked over to the bed and sat down. I took one quick look around and fell back on the bed. I touched my lips and remembered my kiss with Anderson. I then blushed as my mind went to other inappropriate things that could've happened and I shook them out of my head, and then sat up.

"I _guess it's time for us to get ready to watch the kids._" I thought as I then got up and left the room. "_Now I guess they all need to eat their breakfast and I'll take them out to the field after_?" I then left to where I remembered saw the cafeteria was.

After a few minutes after getting there, and their greetings, all the kids were done and I herded them to the field. When they got out there I was herded off to one of the groups and halfway through a game Anderson appeared. All the kids' smiles grew even wider and a few ran over to him. Suzie and a group of little girls came over to me and they had a fascinated smile when they got closer.

Suzie was the first to speak, "Miss Aine can you teach us some of those move you used on that monster last night?"

"Uh…," I was caught off guard, "why do you want to know how to do this?"

All at once they said, "We want to learn how to protect ourselves."

I put on a smile and said, "Alright, but what dances do you know?"

Suzie said, "We know a little ballet, and a little waltz."

"Well that'll be good for some. Now let's work on your waltz. Let's see there are six of you so I guess I need a partner. Do any of you know any of the adults here or the older children know how to waltz?"

"Umm…" they started whispering amongst each other but I heard a little bit and piece, "Roger…. Has some… Collin…." Then one of the girls ran over towards the group of kids and I thought she was going to get one of the older boys so I looked away and looked up at the sky. It was such a beautiful day.

It's also good that these girls don't want to be damsels in distress. Just like me when I was younger. The little girl who left then said, "Miss Aine I've brought you a dancing partner."

I started, "Oh who is …" I then looked and I saw Anderson standing there with all of the kids standing behind him now. He hid his emotions well except for his eyes which depicted he was either embarrassed or nervous, "So Anderson could you help me teach them the waltz?"

He nodded and I then said, "So who wants to learn to waltz?"

Almost every one of their hands went in the air and me and Anderson then separated them into age groups. I counted and even number so everyone would have a partner. When everyone picked a partner (almost immediately I might add) I said, "O.k. who knows how to waltz already?" half the hands went up, "Now who knows how to do it very well?" a quarter of the hands remained, mostly the preteens, "Alright you who still have their hands up please assist the ones who don't know the beginning posture."

They did and when everyone was ready I said, "Now boys bow to your partner. Anderson please could you demonstrate?"

"Sure.", he then bowed and it was perfect. I couldn't see any flaws in it he then raised and then said, "Now girls Aine will demonstrate how to make your greeting."

I then did a low curtsy and they all did. I then said, "Now you will all do your greeting at the same time."

We did and then I instructed them to get in the proper waltz position. I then got in the waltz position with Anderson and then I instructed each of the steps with Anderson. It was lunch time and time for our break. We walked them inside and then when everyone got their lunch, Anderson and I sat at the end one of the tables and he said a prayer. When he was done we all started eating.

I wanted to tell him how I feel about him but there were just so many people there. Maybe I could tell him after we put the kids to bed. We all finished eating and went back outside for more lessons which everyone enjoyed. And after that when it was time for their dinner. And after that we put them to bed and started walking back I thought it was the perfect opportunity.

I was about to say it then I saw we were near our room and Maxwell came around the corner. I lost my chance. I then said, "Hey Maxwell. How're doing?"

"Uh I'm exhausted but besides that today was good." He replied, "And I heard you taught the children how to waltz today."

"Yeah," Anderson now spoke, "All the children know how to now. Well good night. I'm beat." He then opened our door and went inside.

I was about to say goodnight as well but Maxwell said, "Miss Aine may I speak to you for a moment?"

"Uh sure Maxwell, what do you want to talk about?" I said and he started walking away and gave me a motion to follow, so I did. I followed him outside in the middle of the field. When he stopped I sat down and brought up my knees up to my face so I could rest my head on them, then said, "So what do you wish to speak to me about?"

Maxwell, still not facing me, then said, "Aine do you know anything about your wings?"

"Did you just make me come out here for that? I'm sorry but I could've told you inside. I don't know anything which annoys the heck out of me. Sorry to be rude but there must be another reason you got me out here."

"There is," he said this as he turned around, "Soon you will be sent to a group of people who, shall we say… we owe a debt to. You'll be staying there as long as they need you. I'm sorry but there is no other choice."

My heart sank but I hid my emotions and replied, "That's fine. Just when exactly will I be leaving?"

He said, "I don't know. They'll come when they're in need of you. Well that's it. Don't' breathe a word of this to anyone." He then started walking inside.

"Fine," I whispered as he walked by me, but I didn't budge at all. When he was out of sight I went to the center of the field, shaking with some unknown feeling. I had to relieve some of my tension so I started doing some dance attacks on an invisible target. I pretended it was the leader of the organization that needed me. After who knows how long I heard someone approach so I stopped and it was an old man with a twisted cane.

He came up to me and said, "Young lady can you help me find the way to the Vatican. I'm quite lost and I need help."

I smiled and said, "Why you are here sir. What do you need to do here and I'll help."

He walked up closer to me and then put a hand on my forehead, "I'm here to release some of the information in your mind."

With a blast of information I knew what my wings were for, why they were there and even what my mission is here on Earth, which brought tears to my eyes. I had to kill Anderson if I ever wanted him and me to enter the gates of heaven. My wings then came out, they were now black, and the old man was no where to be seen.

I wiped my tears away as I remembered my past lives. I had four, and in each I had to look for more humans who would stand as good guards for the holy son, Jesus. Except I didn't choose who my target was, God chose the guards for his son, and all angels had to follow his orders if we ever wanted to get back into heaven.

I remembered also that I was one of the special guards Jesus had called the Sin Holders. The only angels who were able to have wings that were black, for exposure to the sins Jesus carried, and were called Battle Angels. With knowing my mission my mind cleared of everything else. I took out a feather and it grew to the length of a long sword and from my new information it was indestructible and the sharpest thing anywhere.

I walked inside and determined to kill my target. It was like walking in a dream and where I didn't remember how to walk. I stumbled and fell two times and my vision was in a haze. I just knew that I had to follow my mission and I knew right where he was. I then walked into a familiar hallway and I saw Anderson. My eyes grew wider and I began to walk correctly again.

Anderson then saw me and his eyes grew wider. I quickly ran over to him and put my sword right against his throat making him bleed a little. I then said, "In order for the holy son and my lord to have protection I have to take your life and let you become one of the Sin Holders. Then after your death I'll be able to go back with your soul in heaven."

I was about to kill him when Maxwell came around the corner. I let out an aggravated grunt and Maxwell just stood there shocked. Anderson then took that chance in my distraction to take away my blade, threw it, and then backed up.

I then realized what I was doing and just fell to my knees. My vision cleared up, but then glossed over with tears. I whispered, "Why God. Why. Why are you making me kill him? He didn't do anything to deserve this."

Maxwell rushed over and then kneeled down, put his hands on my shoulders, and looked straight at my face saying, "Aine are you o.k. What was that about?" but my reply was still the whispers I was saying over and over. The tears were gushing out now, and they wouldn't stop Maxwell let go of my shoulders and stood up. Anderson was looking down at me still with shock.

I then got up, and as I did my wings went away and I said in between choked sobs, "I'm…sorry … I…. couldn't… control… my…. actions… I'm… sorry." I was crying like a little kid, and then turned to run away when Anderson caught my arm.

I looked back and he smiled and said, "It's alright. I forgive you."

I tear up more and say, "I don't deserve any forgiveness." Then Maxwell takes my other hand.

Maxwell then said, "Yes you do Aine. Everyone does. And I'm sure there is a reason for everything for everything you do."

I then smile and blink the tears away. I laugh and then say, "Thank you. Thank you both. Can I get some sleep now? I'm kind of tired."

They both smile back and say, "Yes Miss Aine."


	6. Chapter 6

I then walk back to Anderson and my bedroom and I then say, "Good night Maxwell." And then he left. Anderson then shuts the door and I head to change my clothes in the bathroom.

My pajamas were pink strapless tube top and black short shorts.

When I came out Anderson was already finished changing into his. I then ran over to him and hugged him saying, "I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry." And I cried while I did this.

He just smiled and made me look at him. He then said, "It's alright. Just do me one favor. Tell me. Do you love me?"

I nodded and I said, "I love you Anderson. I love you." And with that he kissed me and it wasn't long but it was passionate. He then picked me up bridal style and put me on the bed. He then placed his hands on both sides of my head and his knees were placed on both sides of my waist. Making him on top of me by a couple inches. I then said, "What do you plan on doing my dear priest."

He laughed and then said, "What will I not do my dear angel." He then leaned down and kissed me gently as I wrapped my arms around his neck. He proceeded by pressing his body against mine and me combing my fingers through his hair, and the kiss became more passionate.

He started to lift up my top and I let him with eagerness. I then felt his hands feel up my breasts and it felt… I don't know how to explain it. Really good. He then started lowering my bottoms after feeling up my breasts, and I didn't want this to stop, but I knew it had to. So I quickly stopped his hands from going any lower and I pulled up my shorts and pulled down my shirt saying with little breath, "We shouldn't be doing this."

He smiled and said also with little breath, "You're right. I'm sorry."

I then put a hand to his face and said, "You are forgiven." He then flipped over to his side and I flipped on mine and we hugged each other. I then said just as I was about to fall asleep, "I love you Anderson."

He replied, "I love you Aine." And with that we fell asleep.

For how many days or weeks or even months later Anderson and I helped with the kids with no mishaps or vampire attacks. Every night I would go out at night and teach Suzie and the other girls how to protect themselves with dance attacks. Which the group grew larger each meeting, and soon they all knew how to protect themselves through dance. Then after that I would go back and get into bed with Anderson and go to sleep. ((He was already asleep by the time I came in))

On the final night I snuck outside earlier than usual and was going to graduate them all from my little school of dance fighting, and when I got there all the girls were there standing in a line with smiles on their faces. I smiled back and when I got close they all bowed down and said, "Thank you."

I then bowed down and said, "You all are very welcome. Now I have a little announcement for you all. You all have gone through this little class and have learned what you could. And with that I say that you all passed, and can graduate. Congratulations."

I started clapping and the girls followed in suit and they were all smiling and cheering with their closer friends. I then said, "Now all of you remember what I taught you and get a good night's rest."

They all then left back to their rooms, but I stayed out for a little while longer, laid on my back, and stared at the stars. A few minutes later I got up and felt a calming feeling envelope me. It was as if the stars wanted to comfort me until I was able to go home.

When I got in Anderson was awake, reading a book, and he had a new look on his face. It was like disgust and eagerness at the same time. So I said, "Part in the book you like and don't."

He looked up from the book and said, "No tomorrow Maxwell, Renaldo, you, and I are going to meet those Protestants to give them information."

"And what is wrong with them? Don't they believe in our God as well? They just… what's the word… worship him in the same way? So why the hateful opinion?" I said as I sat at the edge of the bed.

He placed the book down and I realized it was the bible and then he said, "It's because they have vampires in their service."

"Hmm… well I guess that's just how they get the job done," I lay on the bed and looked at the ceiling, "They had the opinion that it's better to fight fire with fire. Am I right?" I then looked to Anderson who had an unreadable expression.

He then said, "Well I still think it's wrong. Anyway Renaldo will be coming up to wake us up in the morning so-"

Before he could say anything I took some of the sheets, put them on the floor with a pillow and lay on them. Then I said, "Well I guess I'll sleep on the floor then. Goodnight."

I heard him give a small chuckle and then said, "Goodnight."

I looked at the ceiling and then saw the light shut off. After a while I heard Anderson's quiet snores and I went into the bathroom to change into my pajamas. Then I soon fell asleep at who knows what time.

I woke up to a knock on the door and I got up and answered it with a yawn. There was an elderly gentleman with salt and pepper hair. He, I guessed, was Father Renaldo. I then said, "Morning Father. Thanks for the wake up call."

He then nodded his head and said, "I'm glad to of service. Also Maxwell said we'll be leaving in thirty minutes. I hope I didn't wake you too late."

"No. That's fine. Thanks," he took his leave and I then shut the door with another yawn. I saw that Anderson was still in bed and I walked over to him and looked at his sleeping form. He looked hansom even in his sleep. I bent down a kissed him on the forehead and said, "Come on Anderson wake up." He then opened his eyes and then sat up with a grunt.

I headed to the bathroom and changed from my pajamas to my regular clothes. I then brushed my hair and washed my face. When I came out Anderson was just finishing with getting dressed by putting on his cloak. He then turned to me and I asked, "Where exactly are we going any way?"

"We're going to a war museum in England." He replied. I then realized that we still had ten minutes, but we headed out the door anyway. When we got to the Maxwell's room he was just leaving with a bouquet yellow flowers and Father Renaldo came around the corner. We then headed to the jet and took off for England, my homeland.

When we got to the museum I saw it was a war museum. It looked familiar so I thought it was a museum my mother and father took me and my twin to when we were younger. I felt nostalgia kicking in so I stopped thinking about it. When we exited the jet we walked into the museum Maxwell said to Anderson and me, "You may both look around but Anderson stay close just in case I am in need of you."

"Yes sir," We both said and we started looking at the surrounding artwork, weapons, and other things as we stayed a hallway away from Maxwell and Renaldo. I then said, "I think it would be a good idea if we could take the children here one time. It is very educational, and I think it would be fun for some." I smiled.

"I think that's a great idea. I'll bring it up to Maxwell." He replied.

"Well I think I'll take a step outside. After Maxwell is done with you join me." I then started walking outside.

"Alright I will." He said from behind.

When I got outside I felt such joy for some strange reason. I walked for a while and I then twirled around and around and started giggling. I finally stopped and stood still to get my eyes to stop spinning. When they did I felt like singing. I looked around and I was near a little hill which I walked on top of. I took a deep breath and then let it out.

I didn't know what I was singing it was familiar though. I'm guessing it was a song I knew well in a past life. I didn't know someone was near me until I finished my song and I heard clapping. I turned around and Anderson was standing there with a smile on his face.

My joy grew even more and then I ran over to him and just gave him a hug, in which he hugged back. I then said, "How'd it go?"

He let out an aggravated grunt and said, "It's going well, I met that vampire of theirs and didn't get a chance to fight him. Anyway," we separated a little and looked into each others eyes. He then said, "I would like to hear you singing again."

"Sure" We released and then I started singing another song that just came to me. I didn't know why but this time I gave it my all. When I was halfway through Anderson came up from behind me wrapped his arms around my sides and lifted me off the ground. He twirled me around and around and then placed me back down on the ground laughing.

We were both laughing and then I lightly punched his chest and said, "You Neanderthal. I hadn't finished singing."

He put on a mischievous look on and replied, "I'm a Neanderthal am I?" he then picked me up, cause to let out a surprised yelp, and put me over his shoulder so that my stomach was on his shoulder, "Then as a Neanderthal I take my woman. I don't give her a choice but to be mine."

We both laughed at this and then he placed me down and bent down and kissed me. I kissed back and then I heard a maniacal laughter from behind Anderson and next thing I realize that we are surrounded by blackness darker then night. Anderson and I looked around and then the laughter grew and then Anderson was flown back away against an invisible wall and I was gripped by the neck and around my waist by some unknown arms and hands.

I looked up to see who had me and it was a man with red eyes and he was in a red outfit with a large red hat. The thing that stuck out to me was his pointed canines and his breath that smelled of death. I knew he was a vampire with just that point. He smiled evilly down on me and then to Anderson and said in a, I had to admit, sexy voice, "So Judas priest," Anderson was then tied up with chains, "this is your woman. I have to admit she's easy on the eyes and ears. I think I'll take her after I'm done with you just so your spirit will suffer as well. Now isn't this fun."

Then within a second I was then tied up with chains and the person in red was next to Anderson and Anderson was struggling, as I was, to try and get out of the chains. Anderson almost got out but more chains appeared and then the man in red pulled a gun and shot him in the head. I shouted out in agony thinking Anderson was dead but he just raised his head and the bullet fell out and the skin was just as if it was before. Anderson looked and me and mouthed 'It's o.k. I'm alright.'

I then remembered Maxwell telling me something about Anderson having a certain regenerative power and I was reassured. I nodded and the red man shot him again, and again, in any open spot. I knew he was alright, but I didn't know if he was feeling any pain and that brought tears to my eyes, and just seeing him get shot brought tears to my eyes.

When the vampire ran out of bullets he turned to me and smiled wider if that was possible. He walked over to me and then bent down so we were eye to eye. He then said, "And the fun has just started." He was back over to Anderson and started slashing him with his nails that grew long and sharp. I couldn't stand it any more so I looked away.

Then Anderson let out an extremely loud yell of pain and I looked back. Anderson's arm was almost completely cut off and that was my breaking point. I let out an ear piercing scream that didn't even seem human and broke through my chains. My wings then came out at full force and immediately black. I pulled out a feather and rushed at the vampire as soon as it formed to a sword.

I attacked so quickly and out of rage that he didn't expect it. I sliced off his upper half and then in two screaming, "DON'T YOU TOUCH ANDERSON!!!!"

The body slumped to the floor and I sliced off Anderson's chains. He was bleeding a little but I cold tell his arm was already starting to come back. That was good. I moved him over a little and looked over at the vampire I cut. My eyes widened as I heard his laugh and as he was getting up despite being cut into four parts.

He then came back together and said, "Well I haven't had to use this much energy to revive myself in… well never. I see the skills of the battle angels are what they are said to be. I'm going to have some fun."

He pulled out two guns and shot at me but I blocked it with my blade at the last second, and then rushed at him and stabbed him in his heart. His expression was that of pain, extreme pain. That made me smile so I twisted it deeper cutting through him and he let out a grunt of pain and that blackness went away.

I took him off my blade using my foot to push him off. He fell to the ground, turned to bats, and I heard his voice say, "That was fun but next time you won't get advantage of me. Battle angel."

With that I let my blade go and my wings go back in. I then ran over to Anderson and he looked like he was passed out. I smiled and saw the arm was halfway done regenerating. I bent down next to him and kissed him lightly and quickly. After I finished he opened his eyes and I said, "Let's go back home."

He sat up, nodded, and then I helped him up. Just as he got up his arm was finished healing and Maxwell and Renaldo came around a corner to get us to go back to Rome.


	7. Chapter 7

The next day we get a mission to try and find a vampire that has been feeding Rome. It is said that he likes to hang out in a certain inn and that we have to go undercover. The bad part is…I have to be a bar girl! And they're making me wear the outfit when I first snuck out.

((If you need a refresher look to profile))

Anderson didn't have any clothes for any undercover assignment so we went out… or I should say I went out to get him clothes. I went in the same outfit I would be working in and went to multiple stores, spent nearly all my money, and got hungry eyes on me. It really aggravated me so much I knocked a guy out for purposely touching my breasts. Only Anderson could touch them. Whoa where did that thought come from? Anyway I went back and hoped everything fit him.

When I went into the room I threw the clothes on the bed and I said, "O.k. here are some clothes try em' on."

He nodded and started undressing. I just lie down on the bed and wait till he was done. He then said, "Alright I'm done."

I then sat up and look over then I blushed. He looked hot. Well he normally is hot but this is a new kind of hot.

((This is what he looked like look to profile))

He then walked over and then got so close to my face. He smiled and I could feel his breath on my face. He then pressed his lips to mine and I wrapped my arms around his neck. It was about five minutes until we stopped and then left by car to go to the bar.

I went in first and then got to my job. Anderson, as not to make it suspicious, drove around for a while. I was already swarmed with orders they really don't have that much people. Or they have enough people they are just lazy. I saw Anderson come in and gave the greeting. When I did another man came in and I gave another greeting. They both came up to the bar and I said, "Quindi hai due si incontrano?" (So did you two come together?)

The other man said, "No way! Ho appena è venuto da me. Con il modo in cui si sono nuovo qui?" (No way! I just came by myself. By the way are you new here?)

"Yeah appena iniziato oggi" (Yeah just started today.) I said and then noticed his canines were a little extra elongated. "Quindi, che cosa vogliono i ragazzi per un drink?" (so what do you boys want for a drink?)

Anderson started off saying, "Io sono ciò che di più vicino." (I'll have whatever's closest.)

"Stesso qui," (Same here) the suspected vamp said.

"Alright." I grabbed two Budweiser from the back and brought it back to them. When I looked at Anderson he was giving a dirty glare at the suspect. He must've been looking at me the wrong way. I gave them their beers and asked, "Tutto il resto?"(Anything else?)

The other man just said, "Sì, voglio che tu. Interessato? (Yeah I want you. Interested?)"

I shook my head and said, "Scusa, ho già un fidanzato. (Sorry I already have a boyfriend.)"

Anderson grew on a small smile and said, "Beh, penso avete risposto alla mia domanda troppo. (Well I guess you answered my question too.)"

I laughed and then said, "Bene chiamare se hai bisogno di qualsiasi altra cosa. (Well just call if you need anything else.)" I then went off and started serving other people, but keeping an ever watchful eye on that suspected vampire. Every time I looked over he was looking at me. I then went back over to the bar where Anderson and the other guy was and asked, "voi ragazzi come qualcosa da mangiare. (you guys like anything to eat?)"

Anderson said, "avrò bistecca. (I'll have a steak.)"

The other guy said, "Io sono ... Io sono la zuppa del giorno. (I'll have… I guess I'll have the soup of the day.)"

"o.k Torno presto con il tuo cibo. (Alright I'll be back with your food soon)", I said then looked at the time and saw it was already seven. I went to the back and told the cook/boss my orders and picked up the orders from earlier that wee finished. I delivered the food and when I went back to the kitchen I said, "Questo è il mio ultimo ordine boss. (This is my last order boss.)"

As I left he said, "Bene avete una buona notte ora. (Alright you have a good night now.)"

"È troppo Boss. (You too Boss.)" I then left and gave the food to the two guys saying, "Qui si va Alright. (Here you go.)" I then looked at the clock and said, "Beh questo è tutto per me stasera. Notte ragazzi. (Well that's it for me tonight. Night guys.)" I then walked away and heard the other guy get up and follow me out. Perfect. I guess I'll find out if he's a vamp or just some guy to get action.

After a few minutes of walking I look back and see the guy. So I stop, turn around and say, "Pensavo che ti ho detto non mi interessa

I thought I told you I'm not interested."

"Io so ma ho voluto un drink. (I know but I wanted a drink.)" He replied.

He smiled and then rushed at me, but before he could reach me a bayonet reached his arm and he stopped and looked back. Anderson stood there in al his glory and with an excited smile on his face. I then heard him say something but I said to the vamp, "Li lascerò il mio fidanzato si prenderà cura di noi, è fallo vampire.(I'll let my boyfriend take care of you, you foul vampire.)" But just in case he turned to try and make me a hostage I took out my own weapon which was a feather from my wings and let it form into my sword.

Anderson then said, "Amen" and with that he rushed at the vampire and stabbed him threw the heart turning him to dust with an animal like screech.

I then turned my sword back into a feather and put it back away while walking over to Anderson. I the said, "Let's go back home."

He nodded and then we walked to where he put the car and drove back to the orphanage.

*…*

When we got back I crashed on the bed and Anderson did the same next to me. There was then a knock on the door and Anderson answered it. I looked up and it was another nun who talked quietly and the left as quickly as she came. He sighed and then said, "We have another mission. This time it's in America."

"And where is this town?" I asked.

"It's back in the town I found you." He said as you get up from the bed, "And we have to go now.

"And I thought I would be able to take a rest. Oh well. Let's get going." I said and then Anderson and I got our bags and left to get back on the plane.

This time it was a one shot flight to get to our mission. I didn't know how long the flight was because as soon as I got on the plane I fell asleep by resting my head on Anderson's shoulder. When I woke up from Anderson we got into a car from the plane and we traveled to a hotel I stayed in often. Ernie's inn.

When I went in and I went to the bar and sat down. The fat bartender, who was like a father to me, was faced the other direction, said, "What'll you have."

I replied, "I guess I'll have a room for two. If you don't mind Ernie."

He said, "Aine," he turned around, "Oh my god Aine it is you!"

I hugged him from across the bar and said, "Yup, but," I release him, " I'm here on business so I'll be leaving soon. Now how about that room. I'm exhausted."

"Alright. Room for two… FOR TWO!" He said as he noticed Anderson behind me and continued, "Hello. You're from the last night I saw Aine."

"Yeah sorry for taking her away." Anderson said.

"Oh it's alright. At least she got out of this town and made something of herself. Alright here's the key. Have a good night." Ernie then handed me the key and I thanked him.

Anderson and I then went upstairs and I then ran to the bathroom to do my business. When I got out Anderson went in after me and I rested on the bed ready to fall asleep. I didn't change into my pajamas because I was just to tired so I stripped off my day clothes and just fell asleep in my undergarments which I noticed were a little see through.

Anderson must've thought the same thing because he was just in his boxers when he came out. He then saw me in my lingerie my face and his turned red. I then covered up with the blanket and he got under the covers himself. Something probably would've happened but we were just too tired. So we fell asleep.


	8. Chapter 8

When I woke up I was in Anderson's arms. I very carefully slid out and when I was finally out I went to the bathroom and took a bath. When I came out I was just in a towel and Anderson was still asleep. I then heard a light knock on the door. I opened it a little and poked my head out so as not expose the rest of my body.

Ernie stood outside the door and I said, "What is it Ernie?"

"Well I just thought I'd bring up some breakfast for you two." Ernie said and I noticed the food in his hands. My stomach growled and I let out a nervous laugh followed by him saying, "I guess I came at the right time."

He came in and I hugged my towel closer to me so it wouldn't fall down un-expectantly. He placed down the tray and said, "Well hope you enjoy it."

And with that he left and I looked at the food, my favorite, ham and cheese omelets with toast, hash browns, and orange juice.

"What smells good?" Anderson said so suddenly that it caused me to literally jump, and that made my towel fall off. I immediately covered myself and I was blushing madly. I fell to my knees and picked up my towel and Anderson looked at me hungrily. He then quickly looked away and we both blushed. I secured the towel on my body and quickly gathered my clothes and went into the bathroom to change.

When I came out I sat next to Anderson on the bed and took some of the breakfast off the plate. We were in our undercover outfits from before and were planning to leave after breakfast. It was kind of awkward during breakfast but when we left we shook it off and left to walk around town and get information.

It was getting late and we were exhausted. But I wanted to check out my favorite place to hang out, the karaoke bar at the end of the street. I said, "Do you want to go hang out?"

"Sure, but where do you have in mind?" Anderson asked.

"Well I was thinking the local karaoke bar close by here." I replied.

"Alright but as long as I don't have to sing, I'm embarrassed over my voice." Anderson said followed by a nervous laugh.

"Well I can't guarantee anything, but I'll try my best to not get you picked." I then took his hand and led him to the karaoke bar.

When we got there we quickly found a seat and I went up to get some drinks. When I came back I placed down the drinks then the announcer said, "Well if it isn't an old familiar face. Ladies and Gentlemen we have a special treat for you. Tonight we have Aine Victoria opening our karaoke night! Give her a big cheer!"

They did so and I saw a few familiar faces who were just as surprised to see me as the announcer. I then went up to the stage and a song was bring picked, I picked up the mike, and when I saw what it was it was Hello by Evanescence.

I took a deep breath then it started with the piano.

"Playground school bell rings again"

"Rain clouds come to play again"

"Has no one told you she's not breathing?"

"Hello I am your mind giving you someone to talk to"

"Hello?"

More piano

"If I smile and don't believe…"

"Soon I know I'll wake from this dream"

"Don't try to fix me, I'm not broken"

"Hello I am the lie living for you so you can hide"

"Don't cry"

More piano and a cello.

"Suddenly I know I'm not sleeping"

"Hello I-I'm still here"

"All that's left of yesterday"

More piano that ends it.

There is lots of clapping as I finish and I went back off the stage and sit back next to Anderson and we drink our drinks. It was about an hour or maybe more and the announcer says, "By popular demand we're getting Aine back on stage to finish off karaoke night."

I went back up and said, "Now we're going to pick a random person from the audience to join her up here to sing. Now," all the lights went out and the spotlight went around the room and landed on Anderson. He looked surprised and the lights went back to the way they were before, "Come on up sir. You win."

Anderson did but his eyes said no, when he did I gave him the microphone, a duet was picked. It was 'Broken by Seether featuring Amy Lee'

It starts with the opening music

Anderson's line is first, "**I** **wanted you to know** **that I love the way you laugh**"

"**I wanna hold you high and steal your pain away**"

"**I keep your photograph and I know it serves me well**"

"**I wanna hold you high and steal your pain**"

I then join in singing with Anderson

"_Because I'm broken when I'm lonesome and I don't feel right when you're gone away"_

Anderson alone again

"**You've gone away**"

"**you don't feel me here anymore**"

I then begin

"The worst is over now and we can breathe again"

"I wanna hold you high and steal my pain"

Anderson joins me

"_away_"

Back to just me

"There's so much left to learn"

Both of us

"and no one left to fight"

Just me

"I wanna hold you high and steal your pain"

Then both of us

"'_Cause I'm broken when I'm open_"

"_and I don't feel like I am strong enough_"

"'_Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome_"

"_And I don't feel right when you're gone away_"

Some music

"'_Cause I'm broken when I'm open_"

"_and I don't feel like I am strong enough_"

"'_Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome_"

"_And I don't feel right when you're gone away_"

Some more music

"'_Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome_"

"_And I don't feel right when you're gone_"

"_You've gone away you_"

Just Anderson

"**You don't feel me here anymore"**

Then the ending music.

There was the most clapping for us then I've ever heard here before and realized we really got into it, even Anderson and the voice he was embarrassed about. We bowed and then left the karaoke bar to go back to the hotel.

When we got in Ernie was behind the counter and he had dinner ready for us. I wasn't paying attention to what the food was I was in my own thoughts and when I finished eating I went upstairs. Anderson was up in a few minutes and he had the look in his eyes like he had this morning when he saw me naked.

He shut the door and removed his jacket and threw it on the ground. He then went right up to me and said, "Please Aine I think the time is right. I can't stop thinking about you, and tonight just confirmed how much I want you. I want all of you, and soon I would like your hand in marriage."

"Yes I think you're right and I would love to get married to you too." I said.

Anderson then crashed his lips onto mine and I returned his kiss. We fell back onto the bed and we started taking off each others' clothes. Mine some how got all off first and his soon after. He slid his tongue into my mouth and I let him do what he wanted.

* After they are finished *

Anderson lay down on my chest. We were both breathing hard and moved next to me. I cuddled up next to him, fighting the pain, and kissed him on the cheek.

He put his arm around me, pulling me closer, and asked with heavy breath, "So how was it."

I replied with heavy breath, "It was perfect, and what did you think about it."

"Perfect," he replied then moved me up so my face was next to his and then moved the blankets over us. He kissed me and then said, "So when should we get married?"

"Whenever is convenient. I mean since we both broke our promises. Me before marriage and you doing it at all. We're both sinners, but I guess we were even before this." I said eyes getting heavier.

"You're right. I guess we can decide that later." He then closed his eyes and I soon followed.

*Next Morning*

We went down stairs and Ernie looked at us. I was still a bit sore and I guess my scream wasn't quiet at all. He probably knew what we did, but he didn't say anything, he just gave us breakfast at the bar, and we ate, and left.

We finally got a lead to the vampire terrorizing this town, we found it, and I killed it, and went back to Ernie's place. It was only lunch time so we bought lunch there and then I said, "Well Ernie it's time for us to get going. Here's the money for the room-"

He cut me off by saying, "No. Your fees aren't needed to be paid. Your payment is coming here and using my inn, and visiting me. That's it and no arguing. Well I guess this is goodbye for now." I hugged him from across the counter and then we went upstairs and grabbed our stuff and then went back downstairs, said goodbye again, and then left for the airport where a private jet would be waiting to take us back to the orphanage where the kids are waiting for us to return.


	9. Chapter 9

*Back at the orphanage*

It was so nice to finally see the kids after such a long time. It seems we were gone from them forever. I automatically ran to them when I realized it was the time they were allowed outside. When I got to the corner before the exit I slowed down and realized Anderson ran behind me and was doing the same thing. I smiled up at him and he smiled back, we then proceeded outside and when a couple of kids saw us they alerted the rest and they all came running over to us. I bent to my knees and extended my arms and which a few little ones went in and I closed my arms. More kids ran over to us and so many crowded around me I nearly was pushed down.

As I got up the kids asked many questions to both Anderson and I about our missions which happened every time we came back from a mission. I then was dragged away by a group of teenagers that got me involved in their game and Anderson to the little ones. We were switching off every now and then so one group wouldn't get to much attention from both or one of us. When it was time for dinner we sent everyone to their rooms to wash up then Anderson and I and some of the other people working here went to the dining hall.

When everyone helped set the tables we sat down and the kids came rushing in. Some fought over the seats next to Anderson and me but we helped them with an agreement to make sure everyone who wanted to sit next to us got a turn. When everyone was in their seats Anderson stood up and all quieted. He started, "Good evening everyone! … before we eat, please bow your heads for grace."

All of a sudden I saw each little head bow down and close their eyes. I did the same along with them. "Let O' heavens rejoice and the earth be glad, before the face of O' Lord, for He comes. Bless us, O Lord, and these Thy gifts, which we are about to receive from Thy bounty. Through Christ our Lord. Amen."

And all together everyone said, "Amen." Anderson sat down and the food was served. When I started eating I had a question appear in my mind. How old was Anderson? I never really knew. I was pondering over this and eating at a normal pace but I guess I was dazed a bit and Anderson seemed to notice for he broke me out of it by silently saying, "Um Aine are you alright?"

"Uh… Yep I'm fine. Why do you ask?" I replied.

"Well you just looked like you had something on your mind." He looked concerned.

"Well actually there is. Anderson" I whispered this just so he could hear, "How old are you?"

He looked at me with a smile and asked quietly, "How old are you? I'll answer you if you answer me first."

I looked at me with confusion and then whispered, "I'm 25. Now answer me please."

"Well let's see… I don't know my exact birthday, but from estimates from the church when they found me so long ago I am now… about 60 years old" He whispered a reply.

I nodded then when it finally registered in my brain I screamed, "WHAT!" Everyone looked to me and I said, "Sorry everyone. Didn't mean for it to come out that loud." They went back to eating and I blushed and continued to eat my food. Anderson let out a little chuckle and went back to eating his food. When dinner was finished the kids were allowed to go outside and play but they were all to tired to go out so they just went to their rooms and played in their rooms.

Anderson and I went back to our room and I said as I shut the door after him, "Sorry for the out burst but I hadn't imagined you to be 60. I mean I thought you, at the most, were 35, but 60 just blew my mind away."

"It's alright." He replied then sat on the bed and crashed.

I sat next to him and continued, "I mean I've never heard of a 60, even a 50 year old, having the skills you do. I mean you're fast as what and your body," I blushed madly, "is nothing that descries a 60 year old."

He wrapped his arms around my waist and rested me on top of him. He then kissed me and said, "I guess you're right. But who cares about age. We love each other and that's all that matters right?"

"Yes you're right. I then rolled off him to my side of the bed and said, "Oh well I guess what is is." I got off the bed then changed into my pajamas, which he did too. When I got into the bed he said, "Good night. Love you." I replied, "Good night. Love you too." He kissed me on the forehead and we fell asleep.

For the next few missions it was back and forth between me and Anderson. If he was on a mission it was most likely I was at the orphanage and if he was at the orphanage I was on a mission. I met new people on these missions and the two I met the most were Heinkel Wolfe and Yumie Takagi. Heinkel Wolfe is a pistol wielding assassin and Yumie, a Japanese nun, her partner. I went on quite a few missions with them and became friends.

Today was one of those rare days where I actually was with Anderson at the orphanage. It was actually a pretty normal day. Except something big was happening in Brazil dealing with the Hellsing organization and the Millennium. When it was time for dinner I noticed Anderson wasn't here and remembered he said he would be watching what was up with this Brazil situation. I sent one of the children to go get him and then when he came back the child said, "He said he would be here soon."

"Alright you can go back to your seat." He did and when Anderson came back he looked like whatever he was watching was worth missing half his dinner. When he sat down I just kept quiet and finished eating. I then saw him finish his happy moment of seeing violence of the Brazil situation and I got up to put away my dish and as I said this I whispered, "Punishment for anyone who is late to dinner is that they don't get any dessert."

He choked on his food and looked at me surprised I just said that. I stuck my tongue at him and put my plate away to be washed. I then left to our room and started reading a book.

It's been about a day since the Brazil incident and I was helping take care of the kids after Anderson left early in the morning to go on a mission. Heinkel then came out to the field and she waved. I waved back and walked over to her asking, "What's up Heinkel?"

She smiled and said, "Well Maxwell needs you to go on a mission to England with him and me for a meeting about Millennium. We're to meet him on the helicopter deck."

"Alright you go ahead I have to tell the children I'm going." I said, she then nodded, and I quickly went over to the kids. After I was done telling them I quickly ran to catch up to Heinkel and asked, "So how is Yumie?"

"She's good. She's sick today so she couldn't come with us, and it would've been to have all the girls together." She said.

I laughed and said, "Yeah it would've been. Oh well I guess this gives me more than enough reason to go visit her. How about after this mission we pay her a visit?"

"Sure, well we're almost here." And as she said this we got to the helicopter pad and Renaldo and Maxwell was just getting in the helicopter. We both said, "Hey Maxwell! Hey Renaldo"

They looked back and Maxwell said as Renaldo got in, "Oh you're here. Well let's get going. We don't want to be late."

We quickly got on the helicopter and I, again, didn't pay attention how long it took to get to the, what I found out, Royal Villa "Crownie House". When we got out we were let out of the plane and led to a meeting hall. When we walked in we were guided to a seat and we were one of the first ones here. When the rest came it seemed as if they were right on the edge of late and on time, but the meeting still didn't commence.

Maxwell and Renaldo were conversing about something and Heinkel and I started to chat about what we should bring to Yumie later on. Then the queen said, "He hasn't arrived yet?"

Then Integra, who I finally found out what she looked like, "No. I believe he will be here shortly."

Heinkel then said to Maxwell softly, "Perhaps it was a bad idea to send Anderson?"

Maxwell then said, "No. Unfortunately, and sadly, we are forced to go second again. They follow all our movements. If it wasn't someone who has such a strong hand as he, we wouldn't even be able to come in contact. Their allies are spreading everywhere, government, military, economics, religion, etc, etc, etc, etc. The numbers of humans who can stand the temptation of eternal life are few and far between. Yes they are in the world, in England, in the Vatican and probably even in here those damn bugs."

I figured he was speaking of the Millennium who I found out the Vatican helped escape to South America all those years ago after WWII. I then felt a shiver of sin crawl up my back as a door opened and Maxwell looked back. I then saw the source of the sin, the tall, black haired, red clothed, red eyed Alucard. I knew the vampires would be here and that was the only thing that let me keep my wings in. The two behind him was a French looking man with a pony tail and casual clothes on and a blonde haired, red eyed, yellow police officer wearing girl that rang an all too familiar sense of recognition.

Alucard then said in a silky, deep ((I have to admit sexy)) voice, "TO have all of you gathered here is simply wonderful. I have returned my master."

Integra replied, "Good work my servant. You are in the presence of the queen, remove your glasses."

Alucard did and he started walking up to where the queen was. The guards immediately ran in front of him saying, "Ah, Hey, Stay back."

He knocked them out and Alucard was right next to the queen and she said, "…It's been a long time vampire."

"About 50 years, yes," he said, "So you've already become queen."

She then said reaching out her hands, "Let me see your face."

He bent down on one knee and she put her hand to his face and he smiled she the said, "You never change, do you, Alucard. I've become so old. I'm just a wrinkly old lady now."

She removed her hands from his face and he said, "You're as much as a tomboy as you were 50 years ago, young lady. No. You are now truly beautiful, queen."

She let out a laugh and said, "Make your report vampire."

He then stood up and stood a little farther in front of the queen and began, " Once upon a time, there was an insane SS Major "Let's make and army of immortals, let's make troops of immortals" That reckless thought became reality, Thanks to much blood and his insanity."

"So that's the millennium project." Integra said.

Alucard then continued, "Right, but 55 years ago that project was ruined by Walter and me. However they never really gave up. Everyone forgot the, wanted to forget them, but the continued to live on tenaciously in depths of darkness while they slowly, slowly grew. Now they are frighteningly close to perfecting the vampire. A kanpf gruppe of vampires and army of immortal ones that are not human. This was the return of the mythical army of Siegfried, the remains of the third Reich, Last Battalion."

That started a huge amount of scared chatter and then an unknown voice came from behind saying, "Tubalcain's "blood" let me know. Really…no good at all…!"

This startled everyone that a cat boy appeared at a wall out of nowhere, which caused the French man and Heinkel to draw out their guns. They cat boy then said, "Wait. I'm a special envoy I have no intention of fighting."

Integra then said, "Special envoy? When did you get in? From where? Walter!?"

"Our defense is perfect," Walter the butler said, "and there are no signs of it having been breached."

Cat boy then said holding a screen, "Don't bother, I am everywhere and nowhere. Today, for the Vaticans we had gathered here. We have an important message from our commander, the Major, so please listen carefully."

The cat boy said hello to the blonde haired vampire with the eerily familiar look and she replied with a hello. The cat boy then pulled out a remote and started clicking it. It wasn't working and then German voices came on and said, "Huh? What's wrong, nothing's showing." "What're you doing, hurry and get the brigadier general up against the wall." "Major stop it think of the young ones…" "Warrant Officer Schrödinger, it's not showing up at all." "Hm. Oh now it's showing." "Major please same me save"

Gunshots are heard and a blonde haired, golden eyed German man came on the screen and Schrödinger, a.k.a cat boy, said, "Looks like you're having some trouble over there Major."

A disgusting scene of blood and bodies were shown and the Major said, "It's difficult to deal with superiors who lose the strength to stand. But with this, it's finally all finished. It feels great really great."

Schrödinger laugh and he stopped when Alucard came closer to the screen that now shown the Major. Alucard then said, "Hey there, Major."

The Major smiled and I got another chill of sin up my spine when he said, "It's been a while Alucard. I'm delighted to see you again." They both smiled competitively at each other.

Integra then said, "So you're the leader of the enemy."

Major then said, "Oh, it's you, the commanding officer of Hellsing, Sir Integra Hellsing, yes? This is my first time seeing you."

She then said, "What is your purpose? For what purpose are you doing such foolish things!? Answer me!!"

He put on a bone chilling smile, "Purpose? Fräulein, beautiful Fräulein. That is what is known as a foolish question. To put it simply Fräulein we have no purpose."

Another man from the meeting hall said, "R-ridiculous!! What the hell do you mean, you have no purpose!! So you attacked us for no reason!? Don't you think that's a bit-"

He was cut off by Major saying, "Silence! I am not speaking with you, I am speaking with this Fräulein. It's really been a long time since I've spoken with a girl, don't interfere "BOY"." There were some surprised 'what's and major continued, "If it's for a purpose, don't do it. Apparently it's on of Machiavelli's basic rules, but that doesn't concern me. Listen Fräulein, if you are in a position to start a war, you should know this. In this world, there are those that choose not to have a purpose to get what they want. To put it simply." More bloodied men and a few living were shown on the screen and maniacal laughter, "to put it simply there are those who are like us." There was a snap of fingers and vampires started to eat the men.

Another German voice said as I was ready to gag from feeling extreme sin from the screen and from the site of helpless people being eaten alive, "Do a thorough job, if they turn into ghouls, how shall I say… it will be bothersome."

Schrödinger then said rubbing the back of his head, "Whoa, looks like this is a bit stiff, major."

I went to my knees and was holding back a gag. Sure, I could handle the blood shed, but there was too much sin for me to handle. Everyone was just speechless from shock. Maxwell then said and Heinkel kneeled down next to me, "You bastards have lost it."

"Hm," Major replied, "You're one to talk, leader of the Vatican's 13th chapter."

"Yeah I am. You guys aren't normal." Maxwell shot back.

I the heard the Major say, "Fortunately your God guarantees my madness, but may I ask? Just who guarantees the sanity of your God?"

Maxwell was shocked and said, "Just who do you think you are speaking to?

"Perhaps I should have worn the black uniform of the SS?" Major said, "WE are the SS of the Third Reich. Just how many people do you think we have killed? This is the group that lived and breathed war and violence, you know? Insane? You say this now!? It's a bit late to say it after half a century!! Very well!! Splendid! Try to stop me!! Unfortunately, however, my enemy is not you, please be quiet for a bit, 13th chapter. My enemy is England!! Knights of Religion!! No!! It is that man who is standing happily over there."

Everyone then looked over to Alucard who was laughing at this and he said, "What tenacity it's them hahahahaha what a wonderful declaration of war. Very well I'll destroy you as many times as you wish."

"Of course. We are the type to hold tenacity in high regard. We'll overturn worthless conclusions again and again." Major said.

I then heard Integra say as I stood up, "Alucard, Seras, fire." Alucard then stuck his gun into Schrödinger's mouth and blow his head off.

Cat boy fell to the ground and Major said, "You would shoot the envoy? My, aren't we violent."

Integra said, "Envoy? Give me a break. Declaration of war? Ridiculous. You are nothing more than a group of terrorists. I've had enough of your nonsense. We will not acknowledge your existence. We are simply going to do our jobs!!"

"You should hide your shaking fists, Fräulein", Major said, "I see, this is good. A good Master. I can understand why Alucard would work for you. Goodbye Fräulein. I look forward to seeing you on the battlefield. Auf Viederset."

"SERAS!!" Integra yelled and the blonde hair vampire named Seras blew up the screen. And I looked to see if the cat boy was still there and he was gone, blood and all. I was shocked and the name Seras rang a bell just like her looks.

"Sir Hellsing, Alucard, This is and order, defeat them." Said the queen.

The name Seras kept ringing in my head as the queen left and as the queen left I placed the name to the face. Seras Victoria, my fraternal twin sister, who I haven't seen since I was forced away from her. Tears were brought to my eyes and I fell to my knees. Maxwell got up and looked at me and said, "Aine are you alright? Aine!?"

I heard him but I couldn't talk. My voice was restricted for some strange reason. He then bent down in front of me and put his hands on my shoulders and his voice grew louder and with more worry, "Aine are you alright? Aine Victoria answer me!"

I let out a whisper, "I'm fine I just can't speak that well right now."

I then heard footsteps coming towards us and I looked over to see Integra come over with Seras behind her. I then felt the vampire Alucard come up behind her and all the sin from before and from him now and the pain in my back was just too much. I let out a whimper of pain and curled up in a ball.

I felt the wings trying to come out but I held them back forcing more pain on me. I felt someone pick me up but all sound was drowned out. I was concentrating all my focus on keeping my wings in. I felt something soft on me and I guessed I was on a bed on my stomach. I couldn't take the pain anymore. With a cry of agony my wings came out black and full which covered me with black, impenetrable, feather armor and the pain went away.

I wiped away my tears from the pain but when I looked at my hands I saw I was crying blood. I then looked to back where I felt a presence and I saw everyone besides the old men in the conference room looking at me with all kinds of emotions.

I backed up a bit and was ready to fly out and open window when Seras said, "Aine, sister, is that you?" I nodded then with a leap she wrapped her arms around me and she cried saying, "Aine. I missed you."

I hugged her back and I started crying saying, "I missed you too Seras."

Well Maxwell and Integra both allowed me to stay so I could catch up with my beloved twin. And what did we do after not seeing each other for about 18 years? We talked a little bit then watched a scary movie on TV, then when it got dark Walter came in and gave us some food. Rather he gave me some food, since Seras is a vampire and refuses to drink blood I was the only one who got anything.

"So Seras what is it like to be a vampire?" I said taking a small bite of bread.

"Well there is always a small thirst in the back of your throat, I can see clearer at night than in the day, I can hold very heavy objects like they were nothing, and that's all I can say is different. Oh and Aine what is it like to be an angel?" she replied.

"Well I can feed off sin to make impenetrable armor, I can make unbreakable weapons with a feather, I can fly, which I haven't tried yet, I can have white wings, I have memories of past lives that are so many and filled with battles I can't sort through any of them, I still have my memories in grasp, and that's about it. So do you have anyone you like? Hmm…?" I said getting a little closer.

She blushed and she said, "Well there is one that I like but-" she began.

"Come on tell me. Wait don't tell me it's Alucard! I won't allow my sister be with that vampire. Seras that's the one person I forbid you to ever have feelings of love for." I said.

"No it's not my Master. I respect him that's all. But you know the French man that was at the meeting?" Seras said and twirled her thumbs.

"Oh him, good for you Seras, I hope you two well." I said and gave her a hug.

When I let go she said, "No I just like him," she then crossed her arms, "Besides he's a little bit pervert. Even if I were to love him I would have to train him better first. Anyway Aine do you have anyone of importance?"

"Ha ha ha ha well look at the time that comedy movie we like should be coming on soon. Oh and do you know a man named Alexander Anderson?" I said turning on the TV.

"What you like him!? He's crazy he nearly killed me the first time I met him, and the second time he and my Master nearly broke out into a serious fight in a museum. He creeps me out. Oh and we just met him again in Brazil where he and Master broke out into a serious fist fight!" Seras said shocked.

"Well… love is the better word for what is between us but I'm shocked that he almost killed you! I'm going to have to have a word with him. Anyway how do you like it at Hellsing? Are they treating you o.k.? If not I'm storming up to Integra's office and-" I said then was cut off.

"No I'm fine here, and they are treating me just fine. No need to go to Integra, but are you o.k. Aine? Is the Iscariot Organization treating you well?" She replied with another question.

"Yep I'm just dandy. It's strange that one twin went over to the church and one went to the night yet we can still talk like we used to." I said then we went to watching the Princess Bride that was one of our favorites.

It had gotten really late when the movie was over and then I felt a familiar presence and I looked behind me and the cat boy was behind us. We both looked back and screamed and just as I turned to my angel form he quickly knocked me out and everything went black.


	10. Chapter 10

* Anderson's POV*

"I see so that's how it is," Anderson replied, "Information passes through them like a sieve. I've already been attacked four times since I came here. As predicted, they have influence everywhere, but what I don't understand is, not one of them is a "vampire", although vampire believers are coming in droves. I'm insulted."

Maxwell replied, "It's just to slow you down, buy them time."

Anderson then said, "Of coarse, but the question is what are those vampires doing?"

"Their target is Britain, heh," Maxwell replied.

"Maxwell, it's all going the way you planned it isn't it. You must be overjoyed," Anderson said.

"Half of me yes. But my other half is extremely unhappy!!" Maxwell said.

"If you're unhappy," Anderson suggested, "why didn't you respond. He said our god was insane."

Maxwell was quiet for a second then said, "… No, it's pointless. We are nothing to him. He is only interested in Hellsing and Alucard. Words would do nothing. Then our job is not to say things with words."

Anderson said, "It is to strike as hard as possible, from the side, at the perfect time."

"Exactly," Maxwell said, "The ones who will win at the very very end will be us. The Pop orders to begin mobilizing a while ago."

"Really." Anderson said.

"Knight of Malta, Knights of St. Johnn, Knight of the Hospital Saint George, Knights of the Lance, as well as The Swiss Mercenaries are headed this way. "Matai", the 3rd Holy Relic Administration Bureau has also started moving. They've hypothesized ways to defeat vampires in battle. They're getting armed." Maxwell said.

"Hehehe, you're like a crusader." Anderson said amused.

"Right. Of course. But the enemy is not Allah. The god this time is Mars," Maxwell replied," Very well we'll pile their corpses on the ramparts and the streets. Anderson you're our trump card, our Joker. Return by any means." Anderson agreed and Maxwell said, "In the name of the Lord, of the ghosts and children."

"Amen" Anderson said then turned to his new opponents saying, "You think you can harm me with those toys?" They were more human men who shot him with guns that didn't hurt him. When they were killed he said, "Mars, Mars, Mars!! Very well you bitches know well the taste of our divine punishment." He then headed back to the Vatican when he got a call saying Aine was kidnapped.

*Back to my POV*

I woke up with no memory. Well I had memory of what I am, what different things were, and what I can do but personal information and people I know. Poof it was if it were never there. I couldn't remember if I had a mother or a father, siblings or friends, lovers or enemies. All of it was gone.

I then looked around and saw that it was a very normal large bedroom. I was on a large white comfy bed and when I stood up I felt sin seeping through the wall of this whole place and it made my black wings rush forth and envelope my body with the black feather armor I wore so many past lies before. Strange that I could remember past lives but not my present one. I then sensed someone coming and quickly drew out a sword and aimed it towards the door.

The footsteps came closer and closer and when they got up right up to the door they spoke in German which I assumed was my language I spoke in my present life((so that means I won't do the whole language thing like I did with the Italian vampire. I'm just going to type in English and you have to pretend the German words are there)). I then put my sword down and sat back on the bed but kept my wings and armor out.

A very tall blonde man with blue eyes who was dressed like a doctor with blood stains on his suit opened the door to a smaller blonde haired man with golden eyes who spoke, "Ah I never knew she would look so much like the battle angels in the stories, but more elegant."

The tall man replied, "Yes Major she does."

I then said, "What do you know of me for I have no memory of myself at the moment."

I quickly grew suspicious and I quickly stood up and pointed my sword at them. And Major ((I'm guessing that's his name)) said, "Oh you don't remember anything? We first met we saved you from your and our enemy, the Hellsing Organization. This happened many years ago and you have been a grand addition. Doc would you tell her of the experiment, I'm no good with that stuff?"

"Certainly. Well Engel, which is your name, you volunteered to let an experiment be done to do to let out your battle angel form out but unfortunately your memories were temporarily erased in the process but if you would follow me I could fix that little error."

I nodded and made my sword vanish back into my armor and was about to put back my wings back in when I asked, "What was I wearing during this experiment?"

"Well you were wearing a black dress ((which she wore undercover and in the bar scene))." Doc said.

"Oh then that works." I said as I let my wings back in which dispelled my armor and revealed my dress. I followed Doc out and I glanced back at the Major and he had the look of a lover looking upon their significant other. I ignored that and when we got to the room I laid down on the table as instructed and I felt a sense of tiredness overcoming it and let it overcome.

When I woke up nothing changed and I sat up but I felt even emptier inside. I tried to move my hand but as I looked down at it I had a hook in it but I couldn't feel it. I couldn't even feel fear about have my hand bleed. I carefully removed my hand out of the hook and it healed instantly. I then looked to the sound of a door opening and a panicking Doc stood there.

He quickly ran over to look at my hand and shock quickly shot across his face as he saw it was completely healed and he calmed down as he asked, "Do you remember anything Engel?"

I shook my head and his eyes widened with shock and I said, "I feel emptier though. I didn't even feel that hook stab through my hand. What happened?"

"I don't know. The procedure should have worked", he then took out a stethoscope and placed it over my heart and he looked like something bad was going to happen for this. He then licked some of the blood off the hook and his shocked returned and said, "Well when I didn't hear your heart beating I thought maybe you turned into a vampire or something but your blood tells me that you're still human and yet you are still alive."

Major then came in and looked like he had just won a prize and he walked up to me and asked Doc and me, "Remember anything?"

We both shook our heads and Doc flinched back as he got closer to him I stood up and then turned to my angel form and ran out and kept running till I found an exit to the outside. I got the sudden urge, the only feeling I felt so far, to fly. When I got out in the air I let my wings suck in all the sin I could so they could become larger and I flew around the blimp and around and I then flew out to the front of it and flew ahead it faster and faster. I felt free for a second then I felt a pang in my mind telling me to go back inside.

It was stronger than my urge to fly so I of course I listened to it. I flew in from of the blimp and flew backwards so I wouldn't run into it. My wings were as long as the windows of this, now I looked at its occupants, war blimp and I saw all the soldiers in it looking at me like I was a demon. I then saw Major looking like I did something that please and angered him and Doc looked like he was a kid that got a good yelling at.

It made me laugh and I took off to the top of the war blimp and I went back into the blimp and I went to where I saw the army and I when I got in I kept on my armor and wings out and made them look a bit more sinister. I laughed at the sight of the men and a few women. I then walked in next to Major and said, "You needed me for something?"

"Oh you knew that pang was me calling?" he said surprised.

"Not the only life I had a master but … they weren't as fun." I said.

"Well I would like to introduce you to everyone." He started.

"No it's o.k. I think they need to get over the shock of this before they can even get close to me. Ciao" I said and quickly left to fly back outside. It was too beautiful to not enjoy an opportunity instead of meeting new people I didn't care about. Since I heard the pang that meant that that man was my new master and since I couldn't remember anything I was going to protect him and even give my life if I had to. That is the only reason I'm going to live now.

As I flew I felt as if I needed to go back in and protect him but ignored it and just flew. When I went back into the war balloon when it got dark and I saw Doc walking by and I went up to him and asked, "Where should I be sleeping tonight?"

"You still don't remember do you?" he said and I shook my head, "You are in Major's room since you are his lover."

"What!?" I yelled.

"Yes that's why we tried to get your memory back. I don't know how he's dealing with it." Doc said then walked away and I walked back to Major's thinking about the whole lover thing. When I got to the Major's room he looked up and put down his papers and said, "Do you remember?"

"No but Doc did tell me that...I was your lover." I said and blushed.

He then got up and I looked to my feet. He then moved my chin so I was looking in his eyes and he kissed me. It was passionate and I felt a pang of recognition.

"_He is my lover,_" we then moved to the bed and did what is done between lovers, we make love.

A/N: well this is my first author's note for this story and I had to say this… I'M NOT GOING TO KEEP THE STORY LIKE THIS!!! I WILL MAKE AINE REMEMBER THE TRUTH!!! So please don't stop reading it just because of this chapter. I will make her remember. Also I hope you enjoy it an please review.


	11. Chapter 11

_I was in a field that seemed familiar. It was warm and felt like God's light was shining down on me. But I didn't believe in him still did I? Well even if I didn't it still felt that way. I was in a white summer dress and I was skipping and singing and then I saw a tall man that looked so familiar and he felt so close to me. But who was he? I didn't know but I felt like I had to get near him and hold him, but that was wrong wasn't it? I mean the Major was my love wasn't he?_

_I walked over to this tall, blonde, green eyed man. He said in a Scottish accent that seemed too familiar to be real, "I love you Aine."_

_Words came out of my mouth without my permission, "I love you Anderson," and tears came to my eyes as I hugged and kissed him. It felt so right that it made me believe this was real life and everything else was a dream. There was then a bright light and there was only me, standing in a room full of white light, then nothing._

I woke up to see an awake Major just staring at me with a tired look as he rubbed his hands up and down my bare side. I smiled and he smiled back and I said, "Good morning."

"Good morning Engel. Did you have a good sleep?" he replied as we sat up.

"Yeah, but don't we have to get to the command room? I don't think your men would appreciate it if I kept you. Anyway Rip Van Winkle should be on the ship by now." I said as I got up.

"Help me get dressed." He said in a sexy tone.

"Oh no we both know where that'll lead. I can't." I then dressed into my black dress that I wore when I first woke up. I waited until Major finished dressing and then we went to the commanding room. When we got there I stayed in the shadows as Doc and a tall blonde haired red eyed man in a navy green outfit went on either side of him. I then zoned out and it was later that I came back and on the screen was a black haired girl with what looked to be blue eyes and glasses.

Her blood was being sucked by a vampire in red with long black hair with many arms sticking out. He looked powerful and familiar, but all the sound I heard was, for some reason, toned out. I could only feel the sin that now radiated from everything. It felt terrifying and welcome and I let my wings come out and grow. I let it give me my armor, let it make me look like an angel that served the Devil.

As the men got excited about seeing Europe and cheering for the Major as he welcomed them there I was becoming more demon than angel. My wings turned bat like, my armor made me have an appearance of the devil himself. As the Major said, "Now gentlemen let's bring them hell." I finished my demon transformation and I smiled viciously. The men were cheering to go faster out of excitement for the oncoming battle and they were effecting my excitement as well. I let out silent laughs of ecstasy and the Major looked back at me for a second and smiled at me. I smiled back and shook from excitement. I then slinked away into the ship just as he was beginning his speech. I then went on top of the war balloon and waited to watch the destruction of Britain and then the world.

I let out a laugh as missiles but from the air balloon and blasted everywhere. I then heard the Major say, "Prepare to descend." And I took off in the air, did a 360 flip and landed back on the balloon; this excitement was just killing me. From where the bombs were launched the men jumped out and landed to create more havoc on the poor defenseless people. I laughed in pure ecstasy and flew rounds around the war balloon.

My attention was then drawn to a speeding car moving past the ghouls the vampires created. The car stopped and an old man came out and he faced off the man in green that stood next to the Major earlier. I was intrigued so I watched it from the top of the war balloon. The old man shot strings at the man in green but the man in green caught them and made his hands bleed. Those strings weren't normal and then her attention turned towards the speeding car that the old man just got out of.

I flew after it and heard the Major's voice, "That Street… THE BOY!! It's been a long time Butler!! Just about after 55 years. Why is it Söhncen? Why do you in every aspect always, always prove to hindrance to our repast?"

I then tuned the major out and followed the car that I got the feeling that she had to follow it. Now the Majors vampires were all around her and were closing in. They started to shoot at it and it hit next to it causing it to swerve and hit a wall. A vampire jumped on it and his head was cut off by the platinum blonde woman. They were threatening her but she wasn't giving in which I respected. The woman I saw looked so familiar that I was distracted by my thoughts until bayonets stabbed into the vampire that was now attacking Integra. That was her name. But what were those bayonets from?

I then saw the man from my dream just a little while ago. A tear came to my eye without my even knowing it as someone said his name. I then whispered, "Alexander Anderson."

I then saw to other familiar female figures on the roof below me; their names came to me, Heinkel and Yumie. Then Anderson started saying something but I was lost in the moment. More people similarly dressed to Anderson came and started to fight the Majors vampires. More than one tear came out of my eye unnoticed as they fight went on.

When it ended I flew back to Major; I needed him. This dream wasn't going away and now it was making me imagine I knew these strangers! "Oh Major how I need you now!" I whispered as my armor became less demonic and more slimming and let me gain speed. When I got to the war balloon I sat on the top and looked at the sky. Who were those people?

I then felt a presence behind me and when I looked back I saw Major. He said, "Ah Engel I was just planning to send for you. Isn't this scene lovely?"

I smiled and said, "Yes it's very… invigorating."

He then extended one arm in the air while the other was bent next to his body and he said, "This is it!! This is what I've been yearning to see!! Ohh it's so exquisitely splendid."

Then Schrödinger appeared from nowhere and said, "Zorin just went tits up SS-Sturmbannfürer. Ironically like a worthless insect."

Major then said, "HAHAHA, just as I expected. Dumme frau. Defeat has reared its attractively ugly head. Things are starting to get rather interesting."

Schrödinger then said as he walked next to me, "You're a sadistic man. You take every living person in your wake, companion or foe, with you… intent on making them accompany you in your languid charge to the bowels of hell."

Major, "This is war. Hell is already here, all around us. I deprive and I am in infinitesimal reciprocity. I destroy and I am destroyed in an endless game of give-and-take. That's my raison d'être; standing tall & unshaken through the golden days of ambition and the tenebrous nights of resignation. Observe… from every defeat… spring forth victory."

Then I saw bright lights in the sky that looked like angels and the people down below thought they were a sign of hope. Then helicopters came flying then a man was speaking and it seemed like a very familiar voice but I ignored it. Peoples fears were coming back and the helicopters just oozed ill intent. It made my demonic armor come back.

Major then spoke, "Oho!! That boy… I never took him for a sleeping lion. All battalion soldaten achtung!! All battalion soldaten achtung!! Equip anti-ultraviolet radiation accouterment!! Regroup!!"

Doc then came near us and I looked back; he looked out of breath as he said, "SO this is where you are. It's far too dangerous for you to be out here. Please, get back inside the zeppelin!!"

I then smiled finally knowing what to call this war balloon and Major then said as he put a hand on my shoulder, "Doc… is "it" ready to use yet?"

Doc then said after catching his breath more; he really needed to get back in shape, "Ye-yes, it's ready, but… it's still highly instable. However," he panted some more, "I went along with your request anyway, despite the fact that it's in an extremely volatile state."

"Outstanding. Magnificent… don't you think?" Major said.

"Ja, it most certainly is; quite the prime specimen—truly top notch. With that said, I have to admit it was one hell of a hard job. Since I was pressed for time… the surgery had to be carried out in a brisk and slovenly manner."

I ignored the rest of them; my concentration was on the battle below which I didn't see but felt. All the sin was wonderful. Then the helicopter shot and it hit our zeppelin which made Doc fall and say, "Plea… please, I beg you, get inside! We need to withdraw our remaining warships before it's too late!! Even the Hindenburg it's special, light-metal armor won't be able to hold up much longer! Not against this kind of a bombardment! Major!! Ma…!!"

Major then raised his hands in the air and started conducting and Doc said, "He's playing the melody… the melody of war. And there's no one that can interrupt his concerto now." I then sang a song that fir his conducting and came out natural. This was all just so wonderful and Doc continued, "We are but instruments… just instruments sounding, howling and groveling about, under his baton!!"

Major was getting into his conducting and I my singing then Doc cried out, "SS- Stur… SS-Sturmbannfürer!!" Strings then cut the helicopter apart and Major and I stopped what we were doing and looked back. Doc said, "huh…!!?... … Phew!!"

"Nicely done… butler." Major said which made me look back and I saw a young looking butler that looked somewhat familiar. Major continued, "I was determined half a century ago that you'd join us. For this angel of death, the Totenkoff is most becoming.

I bowed to the butler and his eyes widened and Major asked, "Do you know this young lady Walter?"

I tilted my head to the side; his name sounded familiar. Walter then said, "Is her name perhaps Aine?"

"Yes."

Everyone looked at me shocked and I guess I said it without thinking. I covered my mouth and Major smiled saying, "I see you remembered something. You see Walter when we took her she lost all her memories so we have been calling her Engel. Now I need something to eat and drink. Let's go inside Aine." Major extended his hand and I took it. I then dropped my armor and just let my black wings out.

Walter then came next to me after he served the Major and me some tea and said, "How's Anderson?"

I looked at him shocked then my hands went to my head. My memories were coming back and it was giving me a headache. Walter then left to go outside along with Major and Doc, and my armor came back on in an instant. There was so much sin around and it was horrible. Tears came to my eyes as Major said, "And now that the actors are all onstage… it's time to bring up the curtain on this, the dawn of Walpurgisnacht."

I then ran outside and flew away. Alucard was back and I let all the sin from the battle ground to come to me. I left Doc and Major alone to go look for my love, Alexander Anderson.

A/N: Well I finally made her remember and I finally got this chapter done, sorry but I couldn't find the manga anywhere and I needed it for this part thanks for reading and please review to tell me your thoughts on this chapter.


	12. Chapter 12

As I flew I sensed Alucard but when I saw him he looked different then I laughed. Why hadn't I realized it before? Alucard, the strong ancient vampire, was in service to the Hellsing family, and his name spelled backwards was Dracula. Then from him came all the men and women that he had drank from were now out and alive, to think that one vampire had this much power.

Alucard's 'men' attacked all men from Maxwell's unit and from the Major's unit as well. I shook my head as I flew above the battle field. Maxwell was corrupted beyond any redemption, and I put my hands together and prayed. I then got the answer I needed; Maxwell had to die for his sins.

Alucard then jumped from his ship from being attacked by people I wasn't paying any attention to and he landed in the middle of Maxwell's army. Then in front of Alucard landed Anderson and the Captain that protected Major. I wanted to yell for Anderson but I just couldn't it was then God's voice came into my head and said, "_**Until Anderson's fight is over I don't want you to interfere.**_"

I nodded and then watched the battle, which all of Alucard's 'men' were attacking and destroying everyone else's' men. Maxwell's helicopter and little microphone booth thing fell to the ground and then one of Anderson's bayonets hit it and I flew towards him. I would carry out God's will and make Maxwell pay.

That's when I heard Anderson's voice say, "As member if the 13th division of Papal Knights, it is my duty to rise above this heresy. I can tolerate this perversion of God's word no longer… I am destroying your dream Enrico!! Farewell… my brother!!"

Maxwell's eyes grew and Alucard's 'men' tried to fill in the crack. Pikes then came at all fighters and before they went into Maxwell I saved them from them. Maxwell said, "Jesus! Oh Aine thank you! How may I ever thank you?"

I looked back at him and he shivered, I then made a feather sword and stabbed him through the heart and with another one I slit his throat, "You can die."

Anderson then came over and said, "You're such a fool, Enrico. The biggest, most hopeless fool I've ever laid eyes upon." He then turned to me after he closed Maxwell's eyes and he smiled. He took a radio and said, "This is Anderson… I want to warn every armed priest division out there. Think of the 8th crusade… the Reconquista... where everything was completely demolished!! It's 'morning' now. Wake up from your silly dreams. Return to the Vatican now. Full haste!!"

They said, "B…But!! Anderson!!"

Anderson said and he hugged me which made me hug back and take in his familiar scent, "Your final resting places are not here!! GO HOME!! Protect the Vatican… protect our holy father's house!! Protect the future of Catholicism!! I shall defeat him I will kill Alucard!! There's no other option at this point."

We kissed and tears were brought to both of our eyes. It was so long since I felt this happy. The men then said, "But… But!!" Who knows what will happen if you fight him!?"

He then said, "That means nothing NOW… it has to be now. More than ever! All of Alucard's restraint controls have been completely opened. Te time of reckoning is upon us!!" I then got ready to take off but he held me closer, "All the weapons, all the power, al the desire that, that man controls… he is like a terrible living castle all of his powers making up millions of soldiers at his disposal within that castle. However… stands one lord. Only one!! That wretch is one man!! He is but one man!! Even now he is but a single vampire!! There is but on Dracula!"

He then let me go but I grabbed him again and he me, "I fear that this was that insane battalion commander's goal all along. 1,000 elite SS Soldiers… 3,000 crusaders… one million Englishmen… all sacrificed, just to kill one man. It's about time that… I take a stab at him!! This is farewell, everyone… forget about that idiot Maxwell's tears… as usual, he's just being a weakling that lacks any sort of self- confidence. Farewell!!"

I then hear Heinkel's voice as Anderson gave me another kiss, "Maybe I'll see you all in limbo someday… Father!"

The all other crusaders said, "Father!" "Father Anderson!!" I flew away just as Anderson used his bible pages to take him elsewhere. And when I got to my observation point I saw all kinds of men on pikes and Alucard bowing in front of Integra.

I then saw my sister, Seras, which made me smile; she embraced her vampire side finally. Integra the said, "Welcome back, Count."

"Good to be home, Countess." Alucard said.

Seras then, very nervously said, "Eh, uh, ummmm… we…we…welcome home… m…ma…master…" Alucard looked at her and she said, "Master grew a beard didn't… he? A beard…"

Alucard reached out his hand and Seras flinched but he just patted her head and smiled, "Seras… Seras Victoria."

She smiled and then Anderson's bible page came and he attacked Alucard. They fought with swords and Alucard said, "What a surprise! It's my old friend!!"

Anderson then said, "We are agents of God. Heavenly agents of divine punishment!!" he then crossed his two bayonets in hand and put them in front of his face, "My mission is to track down all the fools who dare and oppose God… and slash apart the meat that holds their unclean bodies together UNTIL NOT A PIECE REMAINS!! AMEN!!"

Anderson then jumped and swung his bayonets but Alucard blocked them with his sword. They the separated and Alucard said, "Enemy!! Let's see you kill me!! Come and pierce my heart with those bayonets of yours… just like 500 years ago!!... Just like 100 years ago!! Come and end another interval between my everlasting dreams… beloved enemy!!"

"So be it. Your requests… I SHALL ANSWER THEM!!" Anderson said causing Alucard to smile dementedly. Anderson then stepped and launched himself at Alucard and launched too many bayonets to count at Alucard. Gunshots the sounded and Anderson's bayonets were shattered and broken.

Alucard then said to a shocked Anderson, "Blessed steel macedonium mercury filled bullets… chemically-injected marvels NNA9S… height: 39CM. Weight: 16KG. 13MM Explosive ejection chamber. The "Jackal". This is a masterpiece, Walter!!" and Alucard was in his normal form.

Anderson went at Alucard again and Alucard shot at Anderson but he blocked them with his arms. Alucard kept shooting and the shot Anderson in the arm which cut it off. Alucard then retreated behind his dead army and magic cards flew and hit Anderson. Alucard then said, "What now? Now what are you going to do? The demon is still alive!! Catholic! Shouldn't you defeat him? How many chances do you need? A thousand more? Ten thousand more? A million? A billion? A hundred trillion?"

Anderson replied, "Only if I first gave you a nayuta chances. In that case? It'd be more than plenty!!" Anderson was healing but slowly and he was breathing heavily.

Alucard then asked, "What's wrong, Christian? How's your health? Your body's looking pretty torn up. In fact it looks like your arms might fall off. What are you going to do? Are you a dog? Or are you a… human?"

"And what if I am vampire? As far as I can tell my arm is still attached…" Anderson bit his sleeve of his left arm that was falling off, "So quit your mindless boasting and get over here! Gimme you best shot! Hurry! HURRY!"

Alucard looked shocked then smiled, "I love it. Humans are so… fascinating."

Anderson then went and attacked Alucard's undead army. He sliced and slashed and attacked. He then said, "Explosive guidance… chain!!" Bayonets in a chain came out and sliced through the army and exploded everywhere they were. Anderson sliced more and kept saying, "Forward!! Forward!! Forward!!" Then a huge guy got in Anderson's way and he yelled, "GET OUT OF MY FUCKIN' WAAAYY!!" while holding his arm in his mouth. Behind the big man was an undead army ready to attack.

They were about to hit Anderson then gunshots stopped and destroyed them which made Anderson say, "It's them…?! You… you idiots!!"

Heinkel then said, "You're …the biggest idiot! If we return to the Vatican like this. We will exist as we are no longer! We would no longer be known as the Iscariot division. We'd simply be useless sacs of meat stuffed with blood and excreta!!

"'We have been given a purpose together… to keep the world from slipping into chaos.'" Yumie sliced the big man in front of Anderson and said, "Aren't you the one who told us that?! Don't tell me it was just the elaborations of a religious fanatic, now was it?"

Alucard let out a little chuckle and Anderson said, "All of you fools need to think about what would happen if you died now!! Limbo is overflowing with dead souls now on top of that, the Vatican is going crazy… you don't intend to die? Fine, come on then! Let's launch a full-speed attack towards hell you know the drill let's go!!"

All the Iscariots then attacked and they were going pretty good, and I noticed that some of the men had bombs attached to their chests and they let them explode. Anderson then launched through the fiery explosion and Alucard and Anderson were just a few feet away from each other.

Alucard said, "You have braved and broken through my stronghold… can it be you're finally here, standing before my very eyes? Nicely done! Bravo, Iscariot! I expected nothing less from the great Alexander Anderson!"

Anderson then took something out and Alucard said, "What do you have there? Your trump card?" Alucard's smile fell and turned to a scowl, and I gasped in shock why was Anderson going to use 'that'? Alucard then continued, "The 'Nail'!! 'The Shroud', 'The Grail', 'Longinus'… Rome's long-lost holy artifacts!"

Anderson then said, "Aren't you the quick one."

Alucard the said, "The lingering scent of a miracle… 'Elena's Nail'."

"Indeed it is!!" Alexander said as he lifted it to his heart.

"Don't do it!! Anderson!! Are you seriously planning to transform your soul into that of a monster?!! Into a monster of God!! Dare you make an attempt at becoming an immortal and almighty toy of providence? Spare me the same, typical bullshit! The monster that denies God; the monster that acknowledges God; they're one and same—monsters! Besides, if the remnants of such a miracle were to be used, are you fully aware of what that would mean? Do you honestly believe you're ready to die and become the same kind of miracle as that which you now so tenaciously clutch? You and I, our conflict… has now been pushed to the edge of the river Styx."

Alucard looked truly sorrowful when he said, "To be a monster like me… to give up your humanity, shows your weakness in spades. You couldn't make it as a man, so you stoop to being a monster. A creature that's destined to be toppled by humanity!! Stop it, human!! Do not become the monster that I am. You've fought this far on your own. Therefore, deep down, you should know my words are true. I'm satisfied with being freed by your righteous bayonets! Use them in the name of divine punishment!"

Anderson then said, "I wish to be born a benevolent tempest, a revered threat, an explosive torrent of piety. I wish to become a delightfully dreadful storm, one that's both heartless and tearless. And if stabbing myself with this is the only way to fulfill that wish… then let it be done. AMEN!"

I then yelled out "ANDERSON!!" but it was already too late. He had stabbed himself in the chest. I let the tears flow as his blood dripped to the ground.


	13. Chapter 13

Anderson stood up and it looked like his arm was healed but over his heart were what looked like to be white thorns. Alucard gritted his teeth and he said, "You", he then ran in front of Anderson and said, "You… unforgivable fool!!" and Alucard pointed a gun at him.

Anderson chopped off Alucard's hand and then his head, but Alucard used his other arm and shot with his other gun tearing a hole through Anderson's head. I couldn't stay up with my wings anymore; I flew down to the first safe place I could. Both men were headless and they both fell to the ground but I just couldn't stop crying. I then felt two people coming over as I landed and it was Seras and Integra. I then looked over and both men's' heads were regenerating even Anderson's; more tears came to my eyes as I realized Anderson had become a monster. I felt it was all my fault.

I then heard Heinkel say, "Father…! You… what is… what in God's name has happened to you!?"

Alucard then said, "And the soldiers twisted a crown of thorns… Anderson is Anderson no longer. Even if we were to die and decay into pieces… we would have no choice but to slip through here. … With the entrails of the heart…"

Anderson looked like a monster and I felt Seras's hand on my shoulder. I looked up and said, "Hey sis." I then nodded to Integra who nodded back.

Heinkel then yelled, "F-father… Father Anderson!!"

Yumie yelled, "Beloved father!!"

Anderson crossed his bayonets and Alucard crossed his guns and then the fighting ensued again. I put my hands to my mouth to keep myself from yelling but the tears kept flowing. Alucard was right; Anderson wasn't Anderson anymore. Guns shot, bayonets slashed, body parts slashed and shot. Then Anderson jumped and was above Alucard, who tried to shoot but Anderson cut his head.

I looked to Seras and said, "Help your master and stop Anderson please."

She smiled and said, "I was thinking the same thing twin." I smiled and she left calling for her master. She stopped Anderson's bayonet before it hit Alucard's heart and yelled, "MASTER!!"

Anderson's thorns started to travel up Seras's arm which shocked both her and me; she was being covered by them causing her to yell in pain. She yelled, "MASTER MASTER"

Alucard then said, "Why so loud police-woman? Your voice sounds fine regardless. Like fragments of a shattered melody. Anderson… I would have been satisfied even if you did defeat me. Because of that day… because of that twilight wasteland… because of that day… that day, 523 years ago… if my entrails became yours, it would be splendid! But now… it's far too late for that. You cannot defeat me."

Alucard then took out and broke the thorn Anderson stabbed in his heart. Alucard then continued, "The ones to destroy monsters… have always been human. To die any other way… would be unthinkable!!"

Anderson's thorns then stopped and Alucard went to fight Anderson who shot more thorns at him. Alucard then stabbed his hand through Anderson's chest and took out his heart and then Anderson fell to the ground as soon as Alucard smashed his heart.

I flew over to Seras and Alucard said to Anderson, "You… are… me!! You are no different from myself! It all happened the same way… all of this is no different… than how I became this way!!" Alucard was actually crying but he was crying blood.

Anderson then said, "Demons don't cry. Were you chasing after a child? Monsters don't cry. You became a monster so you wouldn't have to, right? When a human's tears finally dry up forever, they transform into a monster. They dry up themselves." I then went over to Anderson and bent down on my knees so I was next to him. He continued, "So laugh. Laugh with pride and arrogance, just as always. I am going but you will ever live. How much longer must you continue this miserable existence? Until the past of mine… is demolished by my future."

Anderson said this and Alucard was looking happy when Alucard said, "but why so soon? My old enemy… someday in hell…"

I then knew what I had to do. I had to take his soul to heaven hopefully God could forgive him. Anderson then said, "I can hear a voice. AAh could it be the voiced of children? Everyone's voices sound so playful. The… chil…dren…must…not…go…to…wait…ing…every…one…is…max…and…will…are…every…one…can…not…cry…before…bed… remem…ber…your…prayers…Amen." I then saw his soul float up and I grabbed it.

Alucard then said, "Amen."

I quickly flew straight up and as I held Anderson's soul close to me a white light enveloped me and soon I was in heaven. But when I got there I didn't have his soul with me. I looked around Anderson was in a white loincloth and lying on a bed, peaceful. I went over to him and then a floating white orb came and said, "_**Do you have a wish my daughter?**_"

I nodded and said, "I wanted to take Anderson away when he was ready, not when he was a monster."

"_**I know but I have to cleanse him. I predicted this would happen so it shouldn't take long to cleanse him. In fact he should wake up soon.**_" God said and I cried from happiness. I was glad God wasn't going to punish him and also that he would let him come back with me. I smiled and then Anderson opened his eyes. I smiled and hugged him and he hugged back.

He then said, "Hello Aine? I'm sorry for becoming a monster like that. I don't know what I was thinking."

"Well I guess I can forgive you. Father how much longer?" I said.

"_**Not much longer. Soon you two can go back to the orphanage and live peacefully.**_" God said and I smiled and hugged Anderson again.

*Possibly a day later*

I let my wings come out and I extended my hand to Anderson and when he took hold of it I bowed to God and then sped off to the orphanage. When we landed the children ran over to us and Anderson and I cried in joy to be able to be with the little ones.

After that day I heard a knock on the door and when I answered it I saw Heinkel there, but part of her jaw was blown off by a gun, but despite that I hugged Heinkel and said, "Oh Heinkel how are you? And how's Yumie." Heinkel started to tear up and I said with a smile, "Come on and tell me everything after Anderson's death."

Heinkel explained how Yumie died and how Alucard disappeared and that the Hellsings won the war. Then just as Heinkel was finished explaining Anderson came in the room saying, "Aine, William says…"

When Heinkel saw him she said, "Father?" of course it sounded more slurish due to the whole jaw thing.

He nodded and she cried from happiness and hugged him. After they explained things to her she nodded and left not to tell the Vatican they were back. When she left I said to Anderson, "I think we should visit the Hellsings tomorrow."

"That is possible. I mean your sister is one of their vampires right." Anderson said.

I kissed Anderson and said, "I love you."

Anderson picked me up bridal style and then kissed me and said, "I love you too."

Then he placed me down and they went to watch the children again.

*Next day after they took a plane ride to England*

We rented a car and headed off to the Hellsing manor. When we drove in front of the manor there were two guards who let us in after confusing me for Seras. When we entered Seras and Integra were just walking by and when they saw me they smiled and Seras ran over and hugged me. Then they noticed Anderson who smiled but they just looked at him shocked. I stepped in front of Anderson and said, "He's not a monster anymore. He's healed by God."

They looked at him with weary looks but Anderson hugged me and said, "It's o.k. we can leave." He was just about to leave but Integra said, "You can stay. It's just not every day we see a monster coming back. Though we hope it'll happen one more time. Seras show them a room."

Seras nodded and smiled saying, "Glad you're here Aine, and nice to meet you again Anderson."

"Same here." Anderson and I said at the same time.

*Next thirty years*

I said, "Kama could you take care of children while your father and I go visit my sister?"

"Sure mom!" Kama said. Kama was twenty five and looked just like her father but girl version and she had my height and had my eyes. Kama came in the room and said, "I still can't believe you and dad still look the same since I was born."

"Well you know the reason." I said as I packed her bag. During the visit thirty years ago we made an alliance where if the Hellsings needed any help the could always call us to help fight the remaining vampires from the Millennium organization. Which they called frequently. And we stayed the same because since our visit to heaven we never changed until the day God called to us. And we had Kama five years after that.

"Yeah."Kama looked sad but she was happy that her mom and dad would go to heaven.

"Aine are you ready?" Anderson called from the other room.

"Almost," I then hugged my daughter and left to England with Anderson.

When we entered they were led to the sparing room and saw some Iscariots coming back one was Heinkel who that nodded to us and they nodded back. When we entered the room we saw Integra and Seras, "At it again eh Seras, Integra."

"Aine, Anderson long time no see. You both are looking young as usual, am I the only one who ages?" Integra said hugging me.

Seras then came over and I said, "No you're not the only one not aging. You just surround yourself with people who do."

Seras then asked, "So how is Kama?"

"She's just fine. In fact she's old enough to watch the orphanage by herself now." Anderson replied shaking Integra's hand as Seras hugged me. "Now where can we put our stuff?"

Seras said, "I'll show you to your rooms."

*Night – the same day*

I had just fallen asleep cuddled next to Anderson when they heard gunshots.

WE sprung up and heard Seras say "That Happened! Master?!" as she burst through the door. When the light was turned on laying against the wall was Alucard.

He said, "What a violent welcome. And you're as noisy as always!"

"Master!" Seras yelled.

"Late homecoming, eh, Alucard? What were you doing?" Integra asked.

"I kept on killing. My own lives… inside of me. Three million, four hundred and twenty-four thousand, eight hundred and sixty-seven. I killed them all except one. Kept killing them until there weren't any left. I killed them all except one. And now I'm her. Now, I'm everywhere and nowhere. That's why I'm here." Alucard replied.

"Too late," Integra said, "You're too late, Alucard."

Alucard said, "I'm sorry."

Integra said, "You must fell like drinking blood, don't you? From me."

Alucard got excited and said, "AAh, yeah. 30 years without eating anything. I'm hungry."

Integra said, "I am already an old grandma."

Alucard said, "That's fine with me."

Integra bit her finger and then held it out, "Welcome home, count."

"I'm home Countess." Alucard said as blood dropped in his mouth. When he was finished feeding he noticed Anderson and I standing in the door and asked, "How is Anderson still alive. And why is angel girl here."

Integra was going to speak but I answered, "We're here because God saved Anderson and soon after the 'war' we came here and volunteered to help out the Hellsings. Now I'm here to visit my sister." Alucard stood up and went next to Integra.

Alucard then said, "Well I guess you'll leave when God calls you."

I smiled and said, "Yep. And no one can say otherwise."

Anderson then wrapped an arm around my waist and kissed my head and he said, "And we mean anyone."

Alucard then walked over and then extended his hand to me and said, "Then glad to have you with us."

I smiled and took his hand and said, "Glad to be here. Now Seras where's the blood storage? We need to get your master some blood, right Anderson?"

He nodded and then Seras said, "Follow me." And we went off to the blood kitchen. It was nice to have a peaceful life and then smiled when I remembered what God said. Live Peacefully.


End file.
